HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL DRAGON
by mr25
Summary: un secreto sobre Harry es revelado , la batalla final sera epica ¿ quien vencera? harry o voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Harry estaba dormido , habían pasado unos pocos días desde su regreso a privet drive , y no mas de 2 meses desde el regreso del señor tenebroso , sus sueños eran intranquilos constantemente se veía en pesadillas mas y mas frecuentes . Amargos y dolorosos recuerdos de ese trágico día.

-avada kevadra-luego de escuchar la terrible maldición solo pudo ver como alcanzaba a Cederic quien instantes después había muerto su cuerpo sin vida caía a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba impotente ante la muerte de su compañero Harry era atado a la tumba de Tom Riddle padre.

Poco después colagusano se acercó a el tomo su sangre para finalizar el ritual que traería de vuelta al señor tenebroso , que harry sabia sumiría de nuevo al mundo mágico en una época de oscuridad nada pudo hacer para evitarlo , Voldemort se acercó a él , lo torturo y estuvo a punto de matarlo , sin saber como logro escapar tomo el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero y la copa logrando escapar…..

Todo el verano había soñado lo mismo constantemente era acosado por el recuerdo de ese día no podía olvidarlo se sentía culpable por no poder evitar el regreso de Voldemort pero se sentía aun mas culpable por no haber actuado por no haber podido evitar la muerte de Cederic

-Potter, Potter- interrumpieron sus pensamientos -baja a servir el desayuno- la voz inconfundible de Vernon Dursley -baja en seguida muchacho , no quiero tener que volver a llamarte-

- ya voy – contesta el chico. – No tardo - para variar en su vida no solo tenia que lidiar con sus problemas, tenia que lidiar con los caprichos de la familia Dursley

-bien chico después del desayuno nos iremos de vacaciones – le recuerda o mas bien le presume Vernon - así que tendrás que irte con tus amigos no te vas a quedar solo en esta casa-

-gracias a Merlín no creía soportar mucho más tener que estar en esta casa- la intención de sus palabras es muy clara, quiere molestarlo - bien con tu permiso tengo que avisar a mis amigos que voy a ir con ellos- se levanta de su silla , casi no ha probado el desayuno y sale sin decir mas o dar oportunidad a la replica

Sube a su habitación corriendo, en cuanto llega sabe que nada hará enojar mas a la familia que escuchar la puerta azotándose y eso hace , pero la felicidad es momentánea no sabe a quien escribirle con quien ira, Ron se ha ido a visitar a su hermano Charlie a Rumania y Hermione no le ha escrito , cosa que preocupa al moreno y lo pone a pensar.

-Hermione es tan buena amiga es dulce y siempre ha estado conmigo además es hermosa-ante esos pensamientos se detiene, esta confundido-pero en que estoy pensando Hermione es mi amiga, seguramente es solo porque la extraño .- unos golpecitos en la ventana vuelven a interrumpir sus pensamientos una lechuza que no reconoce lo espera . Recibe la carta y comienza a leer ansioso

_Querido Harry_

_ Harry siento no haber escrito antes pero había estado ocupada. El profesor Dumbledore me pidió ayuda en la biblioteca durante estas 2 semanas de vacaciones he estado muy ocupada en fin creo que seguiré en Hogwarts una semana más hasta terminar lo cual es bastante raro, aun no lo entiendo solo he revisado libros que no significan mucho no veo por qué la necesidad de tenerme aquí. Aunque supongo que se lo deberé agradecer mis padres han salido de viaje y esto ha sido la excusa perfecta para no ir, Harry espero verte pronto te extraño mucho._

_Con cariño Hermione_

Si Ron no estaba en su casa y Hermione tampoco no tenia donde pasar las vacaciones, claro podría ir a Hogwarts pero no era una idea que le atrajera mucho considerando que no quería recordar lo acontecido en el torneo de los tres magos la única razón que tenia para ir era el hecho de que la castaña se encontraba allá. El sonido característico de una aparición lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos al voltear Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse era Sirius

-Harry-dijo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado

-Sirius que haces aquí deberías estar escondiéndote el ministerio te busca-

-vaya veo que no has leído el profeta últimamente-

-no últimamente no, no hablan de nada relacionado con Voldemort y ponen en duda no solo mi palabra también la de Dumbledore, no sirve de nada ese periódico-

-bueno pues han capturado a colagusano y ha confesado todo he sido perdonado y colagusano recibió lo que merecía ahora soy un mago libre y puedo ofrecerte que vengas a vivir conmigo ¿aceptas?-

-claro que acepto será grandioso vivir contigo pero ¿cuándo te liberaron? que paso con colagusano? ¿Dónde viviremos?-

-tranquilo Harry contestare todas tus preguntas a su debido tiempo ahora reúne tus cosas avisa a tus tíos que te vas y regresare por ti en menos de una hora-

Así como había aparecido Sirius desapareció y Harry comenzó a empacar sus cosas aviso a sus tíos que se iba, pero que se iba para no volver les agradeció que lo cuidaran y lo aceptaran con ellos durante tantos años, cuando terminaba de hablar con ellos sonó el timbre.

-vamos abre Harry – era la primera vez que Petunia se refería a su sobrino directamente por su nombre. Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sirius y Remus esperándolo

- Sirius, Remus genial podemos irnos- los abrazo a ambos en cuanto los vio

-claro Harry y ¿tus cosas?- dijo el licántropo al ver que harry no llevaba nada

-en seguida las bajo- harry se dio la vuelta e iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras

-no te molestes accio -las cosas de Harry bajaron rápidamente -bien creo que son todas-

-así es son todas-

-bien ahora las mandare a casa-toco las cosas con la varita y desaparecieron

-bien es hora de irnos toca esta botell -desaparecieron los tres de la casa dejando a los Dursley sorprendidos y bastante asustados.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de desaparecer de la casa de los Dursley Harry Remus y Sirius aparecieron en las puertas de una mansión enorme a las afueras de Londres, el terreno cercado era enorme y la mansión lo era de igual modo, se veía muy lujosa era de 2 pisos estaba pintada completamente de blanco y desde las puertas de la reja a la entrada principal había un camino de piedras flanqueado por bellas decoraciones , estatuas de centauros, fénix y dragones , así como diversas flores

-Sirius, Remus en donde estamos- harry estaba bastante confundido

-Bien esta es una de las mansiones Potter pero entremos en un momento te explicaremos todo-contesto Lupin abriendo la puerta e invitando a pasar a un sorprendido harry

-claro entremos - una vez adentro Sirius cerro bien las puertas bien Harry será mejor que acomodes tus cosas en tu habitación después te explicaremos que es todo esto

- muy bien tu habitación es la principal se encuentra en el segundo piso ve por el pasillo y será la quinta puerta- añadió Lupin al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho

Sin embargo Harry no se movía estaba pasmado observando la lujosa mansión de 3 pisos con detalles quizás demasiado lujosos para el gusto de Harry en colores rojo y dorado que recordaban claramente a Gryfindor.

-¿Harry me has escuchado?-añadió al ver que el muchacho seguía sin moverse

-si Remus perdón me dijiste que sería la principal y ¿que fuera a dónde?

- veo que te has distraído un poco – Sirius rio un poco-bien lo mismo sucedió con tu madre cuando conoció cada una de las propiedades de los Potter -

-bien es la quinta puerta en el pasillo sube acomoda tus cosas y en la cena te lo explicaremos todo.

Harry intento preguntar algunas cosas mas pero ni Remus ni Sirius lo dejaron decir algo así que no le quedó otra más que subir a su habitación, si la planta baja era sorprendente la alta lo era aun mas , cuadros de personajes famosos y fotografías de sus padres lo veían pasar por el largo pasillo y le saludaban y sonreían .Al abrir la puerta Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo un cuarto en el que claramente cabrían todas las habitaciones de los Dursley pintado de verde claro del tono de sus ojos espacioso con una cama justo en el centro , una puerta que conectaba a un baño y otra más que comunicaba a un despacho con una pequeña biblioteca además de un armario gigante con ropa tanto de hombre y mujer un pequeño sofá y la jaula de Hedwig cerca del balcón que tenía una pequeña sala

Después de acomodar sus cosas Harry decidió conocer un poco más de la mansión y buscar a Sirius y a Remus para que le explicaran que era todo eso y a que se referían con las propiedades Potter. Cuando salía de su habitación se encontró con Sirius

-vaya veo que has terminado bien vayamos a cenar Remus debe de estar esperando y no preguntes nada solo sígueme – Sirius se adelanto una vez mas impidiendo las preguntas de harry que comenzaba a molestarse ante la falta de respuestas o de oportunidades para preguntar.

-bien Harry que quisieras cenar –pregunto Remus mientras cortaba una rebanada de un delicioso pastel de chocolate

- creo que solo tomare jugo de calabaza y un poco de pastel de chocolate - recibió sus alimentos - bien ahora podrían explicarme por favor que es todo esto

- bien Remus es tu turno comienza- Sirius continuo comiendo , de cierta forma le recordaba a Ron , comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años y mientras con una mano sujetaba un pedazo de pastel con la otra agarraba una gran taza con lo que harry supuso era chocolate

-bien primero que nada debes entender que todo esto es tuyo –

-como que es mío yo nunca he comprado nada ni siquiera creo tener suficiente dinero para comprar algo así – el muchacho estaba perplejo

-déjame terminar Harry interrumpiendo jamás comprenderás todo esto

-es igual de impaciente que su padre-

-tú también déjame continuar- dijo aventándole un trozo de pan-ok bien obviamente que tú no has comprado nada de esto todo esto ha pertenecido a la familia Potter desde hace siglos claro cada generación lo ha actualizado según su gusto y su época lo más nuevo es obra de tus padres-

- pero si tenían esta mansión por que fueron a esa pequeña casa…..-  
- hombre no era tan pequeña, bueno claro comparado con esto cualquier casa es pequeña pero vamos no hay que exagerar-

-Harry déjame continuar no seas impaciente, como te decía la familia Potter es una de las más ricas del mundo mágico y más antiguas de tu familia Harry han salido magos poderosos ministros de magia profesores y directores de las más prestigiosas escuelas de magia , en fin esta mansión es una más de 5 que se encuentra n en Inglaterra y una más de las propiedades que tienes en todo el mundo desde mansiones castillos casas y demás propiedades de las cuales más adelante te daremos una lista-

-eso quiere decir ¿que soy millonario?-

- claro que si eres el joven más rico del mundo mágico y uno de los más ricos del mundo muggle podrás vivir bien y dejar a tus hijos un futuro mas que asegurado -

-me dejan continuar o que- Harry y Sirius callaron inmediatamente y se disculparon-muy bien continuo ,Harry tu pregunta de hace un momento tus padres decidieron que sería mejor ir a un lugar pequeño y fácil de ocultar ya que sus mansiones eran muy conocidas aunque gozan de buenas protecciones mágicas que cada generación agrego durante siglos incluso grandes magos han contribuido con protección a tu familia la cual se extiende a cada propiedad y persona que lleva el apellido Potter -

-me podrías decir quienes han protegido a mi familia y ¿por qué?

- esperaba poder evitar esa pregunta veo que tendré que contestarte, bien a tu familia la han protegido grandes magos como Merlín y los fundadores de Hogwarts incluso Slytherin lo hizo Dumbledore y muchos magos más -

-pero ¿por qué?

- porque tu familia es la protectora del mundo mágico sobre tu familia actúa una antigua y poderosa profecía - Remus paro, y al ver la cara de harry no tuvo mas opción que continuar-tu familia fue marcada como protectora del mundo mágico y portadora de un gran poder , algunos magos tenebrosos se han enfrentado a tu familia, me temo que no siempre salieron victoriosos aun así siempre han estado presentes para cumplir su misión- finalizo Lupin

-¿Voldemort es uno de esos magos tenebrosos a los que mi familia o pudo vencer?

- bueno hasta ahora ha vencido a tu abuelo y a tu padre, pero contigo eso no pasara- interrumpió Sirius

-bien Harry ahora a dormir mañana vendrá Dumbledore y te dará información mas detallada además de que te revelara cierta información que estoy seguro estas deseoso de saber ,ahora ve a dormir que ya es tarde y tú también Sirius mañana hablaras con él por cierto puedes contarle a Hermione y a Ron pero no muchos detalles ya se los dirás cuando sea tiempo y es mejor que lo hagas en persona-

- está bien me voy hasta mañana descansen-Harry subió a su habitación y escribió una carta a Hermione.

_Querida Hermione_

_Hola me da gusto saber que estas bien ya me había preocupado por no tener noticias tuyas también te extraño muchísimo espero que pronto nos podamos ver. Este año me toca a mí invitarlos a mi casa, a se siente bastante bien poder decir eso en fin hay cosas nuevas en mi vida todo ha cambiado muy rápido en cuestión de horas . por cierto me han dicho que Dumbledore vendrá mañana a verme así que si has terminado con tu trabajo en la biblioteca me preguntaba si quisieras venir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones conmigo si es así solo contesta que sí y díselo a Dumbledore y mañana te explicare todo_

Te quiere Harry

Le dio la carta a Hedwig y vio como la lechuza se alejaba poco a poco después salió al balcón y contemplo la noche los terrenos de la mansión y la piscina que reflejaba la luna y las estrellas pensó en Hermione en lo hermosa que era y en todo lo que habían vivido juntos después finalmente se cio cuenta que no lo podría negar mas estaba enamorado de ella. Se preguntaba si ella sentiría lo mismo por el, se sumergió en esos pensamientos hasta que regreso Hedwig con la respuesta de la castaña.

_Querido Harry_

_ Claro de hecho he terminado hoy mismo Dumbledore me ha dicho que iré a tu casa nos vemos mañana aunque me muero por que me expliques todo lo que ha pasado_

_Te quiere Hermione_

Harry leyó la carta y se durmió pensando en la castaña, Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Hermione pensaba en todo lo que sentía por el pelinegro y que no se atrevía a decirle pensaba que tal vez estas vacaciones que pasarían solos sin Ron o Ginny serian la oportunidad perfecta se perdió en sus pensamientos y se durmió para soñar con el niño que vivió.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se despertó temprano había tenido un sueño magnifico con Hermione, ya formando una familia, con sus hijos y una vida sin preocupaciones solo compartiendo su amor. Recordó que ese día llegaría Dumbledore y más importante traería a Hermione, así que inmediatamente se levantó y fue al armario a escoger la ropa que usaría para recibir a sus invitados tomo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde claro unos zapatos cafés y un saco gris después se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha al terminar como aún era temprano decidió relajarse un poco en el jacuzzi , una vez más se sumergió en sus pensamientos que invariablemente iban dirigidos a la castaña , su alarma sonó a las 9 en punto ,se vistió y bajo a desayunar no encontró ni a Sirius ni a Remus pero encontró una nota

_bien Harry aún hay cosas que debemos hacer y cómo el día de hoy tendrás invitados muy especiales aprovecharemos a dejar la casa para que puedas tener un poco de privacidad .aprovecha para conocerla por cierto los cuartos que están en el segundo piso al final del pasillo son de nosotros en mi cuarto encontraras una llave es del primer cuarto y te espera una sorpresa y en el de Sirius encontraras un álbum de los merodeadores regresaremos en unas 2 semanas justo para el día de tu cumpleaños_

Justo cuando terminaba de leer la nota Harry escucho un timbre y fue a abrir la puerta tal como esperaba sus 2 invitados ya habían llegado.

-buenos días Harry espero que no lleguemos en un mal momento-le saludo el anciano director con su sonrisa habitual.

- hola Harry- la castaña corrió a abrazar a Harry -te he extrañado mucho- ella solo podía pensar en cuanto lo amaba y preguntarse si alguna vez sería capaz de decírselo

- hola Hermione- respondió con cierta dificultad por el abrazo de la chica pero aun así deseando que nunca terminara -como has estado-se separó de Hermione para saludar a su profesor- buenos días profesor, que alegría verlos a ambos –

-bien Harry tu y yo tenemos que hablar pero primero lleva a Hermione a su habitación yo te esperare en la biblioteca -

- bien en seguida lo alcanzo profesor, mmm solo hay un problema no sé dónde está la biblioteca-

- es cierto llevas solo un día aquí, lo siento ya tendrás tiempo de explorar la casa, bien es la primera puerta del pasillo que esta frente a la cocina - Dumbledore avanzo y los dejo solos

Al quedar solos , ambos solo se observaron cruzaron sus miradas , pero no dijeron nada fueron unos segundos completamente en silencio

-déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje- se aventuró a decir , rompiendo el silencio, tomo el equipaje de Hermione y comenzó a subir las escaleras-¿vienes?

-claro yo te sigo a ¿dónde está mi habitación?

- pues creo que será la que está frente a la mía-dijo Harry al llegar al segundo piso

-está bien-

Hermione estaba maravillada de la casa que estaba visitando los detalles los cuadros que la saludaban , ella misma abrió la puerta de la que sería su habitación ya que Harry estaba ocupado encontrando una habitación igual de espaciosa que la de Harry en un tono azul cielo , la diferencia era que esta no tenía balcón y el armario estaba vacío pero contaba con un toque femenino que se adaptaba justamente a lo que a Hermione le gustaba.

-bien te dejo acomoda tus cosas y en cuanto termine de hablar con Dumbledore vendré por ti- salió del cuarto y se encamino a la biblioteca

Hermione se decidió a conocer un poco su habitación antes de acomodar sus cosas , los detalles de la decoración eran increíbles y había algunas fotografías de Harry cuando era solo un bebe y por supuesto de sus padres , una llamo su atención , era james Potter recibiendo la copa de quidditch seguramente en su último año al igual que Harry un buscador increíble, y Lily recibía el premio por tener las mejores calificaciones de su generación , justo como ella pensó la castaña .

-¿profesor?-pregunto Harry entrando a la biblioteca.

- adelante Harry pasa estás en tu casa- bromeo el director - tenemos mucho que hablar, primero quiero felicitarte por tu forma de actuar el año pasado te enfrentaste a Voldemort y no cualquiera lo haría –

- señor no hice nada no pude evitarlo-

-oh pero si hiciste algo Harry, pero siéntate ya hablaremos de eso ahora tenemos que organizar como será tu vida a partir de ahora-

- a ¿qué se refiere señor?- pregunto desconcertado

- bueno como ya te habrá dicho Remus eres una persona muy rica, tienes numerosas propiedades de las cuales debo darte una lista si no te molesta comenzar por este tema-

-claro que no señor- Harry en realidad no sabría por dónde empezar

-por cierto te pediré que me llames Dumbledore o Albus es mejor para los amigos - Dumbledore sonrió a Harry que no supo que contestar - bien esta es una lista de tus propiedades en todo el mundo inversiones negocios y cuentas en bancos muggles como en Gringotts

Dumbledore le paso un pergamino enrollado que parecía ser bastante largo y uno mas corto que era como un resumen.

Propiedades (70 dólares=1 galeón)

Mansión en las afueras de Londres valor de 2 millones de galeones

Mansión en el valle de Godric valor de 1,5 millón de galeones

Mansión en Hogsmeade valor de 1 millón de galeones

Mansión en las costas de Francia 2 millones de galeones

Castillo Potter en Inglaterra 4 millones de galeones

Casa de campo en Francia 500 mil galeones

Casa en la playa en Cancún México 500 mil galeones

Inversiones muggles

Microsoft 20 % de acciones

Centros de investigación científica 60% acciones

Hoteles en Dubái 40% acciones

Inversiones mágicas

Saeta de fuego 49% de acciones

Profeta 78% acciones

Gringotts 2% acciones (único mago inversionista)

OLLIVANDERS 30% de acciones

Sortilegios Weasley 10%

Títulos honorarios

Miembro permanente del consejo de Hogwarts

Orden de Merlín primera clase

Miembro honorario del wizengamot

Cámaras y cuentas en bancos

Gringotts

Cámara 1525 aproximadamente 100millones de galeones

camara1526 aproximadamente 150 millones de galeones

Cámara 01 aproximadamente 850 millones de galeones

Cámara 1520 aproximadamente 5 millones de galeones

Cuentas en bancos muggles (distribuidos en diferentes cuentas a diferentes nombres)

Bancos en suiza 30 millones de dólares

Bancos norteamericanos 50 millones de dólares

Bancos ingleses 70 millones de dólares

Harry leyó la lista una y otra vez no podía creerlo en realidad era rico y todavía tenía que leer la lista detallada de cada inversión y propiedad pero con lo que había leído había sido suficiente para asombrar a cualquiera, Harry empezó a hacer planes, tenía dinero y podría disponer de él , había cosas que siempre había querido pero no había podido tener , pero más importante tenía dinero que ocuparía para beneficio de los demás.

-en verdad todo esto es mío-

- si Harry todo eso es tuyo -

-por que aparece sortilegios Weasley esa tienda es nueva y no compre acciones en ningún momento

- bueno los gemelos han tenido éxito este verano con sus cosas y como han registrado una empresa también te han registrado como inversionista pero te sugiero que eso lo hables con ellos , es hora de cambiar a otros temas

- ok de acuerdo Albus cambiemos de tema que otra cosa debes decirme

- Harry tu eres un gran mago y es por eso que este año no regresaras a Hogwarts

- no regresare ¿por qué no?- Harry estaba decepcionado, ante todo consideraba Hogwarts como su hogar y quería volver

- es hora de que comiences tu entrenamiento, realmente esperaba que no tuvieras que hacerlo antes de terminar tu educación en Hogwarts pero para vencer a Voldemort te convertirás en un mago poderoso el mago más poderoso de toda la historia.

- no es posible debe de haber magos mucho más poderosos-

- así es Harry debería puesto que cada mago nacido en tu familia tiene el potencial para serlo sin embargo solo cuando fue verdaderamente necesario tu familia se entrenó para lograr ese poder e incluso no llego a el poder que tu necesitaras . Y esperemos que ningún otro mago lo necesite

- pero ¿por qué debo hacerlo?

-porque no solo te enfrentaras a Voldemort te enfrentaras a sus aliados criaturas malignas y poderosas, criaturas que como el desean que el mundo esté bajo su poder .

- y ¿quién me entrenara? en donde ¿cuándo comienzo?

-bien serás entrenado por diferentes magos de todo el mundo durante un tiempo, después continuaras tu solo para tu entrenamiento . recorrerás el mundo acompañado solo por Sirius y Remus.

- y ¿Ron y Hermione no pueden venir?

- sería muy peligroso Harry pero dejare que te acompañen si así lo desean y se lo permiten sus padres. Comienzas el 20 de agosto bueno creo que por ahora es todo me retiro nos vemos antes de tu partida para darte más detalles-

- bien Albus entonces hasta luego te acompaño a la salida- Harry aún se sentía extraño al referirse así a su profesor pero pensó que como no regresaría a Hogwarts podría llevar una relación más de amistad que simplemente de profesor alumno.

- no es necesario Harry ve con Hermione de seguro se preguntara dónde has estado ya han pasado un par de horas - después de decir esto Dumbledore desapareció

Efectivamente habían pasado más tiempo de lo que parecía hablando en la biblioteca mientras tanto Hermione se preguntaba qué era eso tan importante que tenían que decirle a Harry y por qué tardaban tanto. Realmente le pareció eterno el tiempo que estuvo sola tuvo oportunidad de arreglar sus cosas después descanso un poco leyendo un par de páginas de algunos libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca que tenía su habitación. Pero más que nada había tenido oportunidad de pensar en su pasado con Harry desde como se conocieron como forjaron la amistad que ahora tenía y cuando había comenzado a enamorarse de el. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos

-Herms ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Harry tímidamente detrás de la puerta entreabierta

-claro Harry adelante- Hermione sonrió por fin había regresado y es que no soportaba el tiempo que pasaba lejos de él joven Potter

-siento el tiempo que ha pasado pero ven vamos a tomar algo y te explico todo lo que ha pasado en estos días- se disculpó Harry tomándola de la mano y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo detalle que pasó desapercibido por Hermione-

-ok vamos así podrás decirme de dónde has sacado esta fabulosa mansión- contesto Hermione que se dejó guiar por el joven que la tomaba de la mano y que había provocado que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rosado.

Harry y Hermione bajaron a la cocina para poder tomar un poco de agua fresca y algún refrigerio botanas sodas y demás mientras Harry le contaba todo lo referente a su recién descubierta riqueza

- así que eres millonario debes estar muy contento

-la verdad si tengo ahora tantos proyectos en mente, pero siento que falta algo

- así y ¿qué es?- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

- bueno Herms creo que me falta alguien especial con quien compartir las cosas que tengo y que me dé realmente la felicidad que yo quiero- decía mientras pensaba que esa persona especial se encontraba justo enfrente de el pero que no tenía el valor para decírselo

-a vaya y ya has pensado en alguien – contesto la castaña deseando ser ella quien fuera la persona especial del pelinegro

- bueno Herms si he pensado en alguien pero no sé si sienta lo mismo que yo –

-bueno tendrás que decírselo para averiguarlo- por un momento el pesimismo invadió a Hermione y se imaginó que era Ginny de quien Harry estaba hablando

- si Herms tienes razón creo que se lo diré - había tomado la decisión de decírselo pronto y para ello prepararía algo muy especial

-ok Harry ahora creo que deberíamos conocer un poco más la mansión- dijo Hermione tratando de no sonar triste ya que sus pensamientos aun creían que sería Ginny y no ella la afortunada

Así Harry y Hermione pasaron el resto de la semana conociendo la casa, conviviendo y sobre todo divirtiéndose como nunca antes habían podido hacerlo .


	4. Chapter 4

Al término de la primera semana Harry y Hermione conocían toda la mansión menos el cuarto que estaba cerrado y que había olvidado revisar Harry ya que no había ido al cuarto de Remus por la llave. pero había estado tan ocupado con Hermione que había olvidado por completo esa habitación aunque esa noche después de despedirse de Hermione la curiosidad lo había vencido por fin y ahora se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta y en su mente solo podía sentir la pregunta ¿ qué sorpresa encontrare?.

Harry abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue un amplio gimnasio con una cancha pequeña de quidditch en la cual al parecer podría entrenar y jugar durante horas si así lo deseaba recorrió con la vista la habitación que tenía frente a él hasta que se detuvo en una mesita en la cual un sobre decía claramente su nombre.

Bien Harry veo que has logrado encontrar este pequeño gimnasio. sé que serás un gran fan del quidditch igual que yo, aunque tu madre no esté muy contenta de lo que hice con esta habitación ella preferiría una biblioteca ( como si no hubiera suficientes ya en esta mansión).bueno es un regalo por si no llego a estar junto a ti cuando tengas la edad suficiente, tu madre tiene otro regalo para ti pero no está en esta mansión está en la mansión de Godric es algo más del gusto de ella .siempre debes recordar que ambos te amamos y que no importa lo que pase estaremos siempre contigo.

Harry termino de leer la nota y no pudo evitar un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la carta y pensó lo bueno que sería tener con él a su familia. Después salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a su habitación a la mañana siguiente prepararía una cena romántica a la luz de la luna y las velas, no podía seguir sin decirle lo que sentía a Hermione aun no le había pedido que lo acompañara a su viaje por el mundo, no habían hablado del tema de no regresar a Hogwarts habían estado ocupados conviviendo y disfrutando de su compañía.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano había planeado algunas cosas para distraer a Hermione y poder preparar todo para la cena de esa noche.

- bien Harry ¿qué haremos hoy?

- lo siento Herms pero hoy necesito hacer un par de cosas además quería saber si podrías hacerme un pequeño favor-

-entiendo Harry- la castaña solo pudo pensar que quería compartir más tiempo junto a él , quería permanecer todo el tiempo que le fuera posible y aprovechar cada segundo a su lado - y que es ese pequeño favor que querías pedirme

- bien he olvidado unas cosas en Privet drive quisiera saber si podrías ir por ellas y a buscar a Dobby a Hogwarts se ha ofrecido a ayudarme además pensé que tal vez podrías ir a comprar un par de cosas al callejón Diagon.

- ok después del desayuno me iré –no estaba nada contenta con tener que irse pero trato de no demostrarlo aunque no creyó estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

-ok mientras tanto hare lo necesario para terminar antes de que vuelvas y poder pasar juntos mucho más tiempo.- esa frase parecido animar a la castaña que termino su desayuno con mucho mas animo de como lo había comenzado

Hermione salió para hacer todo lo que Harry le pido pero le llevaría gran parte del día según había calculado incluso pensó que llegaría un poco antes de cenar y que eso significaba pasar menos tiempo junto al joven que le quitaba el sueño. Mientras tanto Harry preparo en la terraza una cena romántica, flores, un paseo por el pequeño bosque de la mansión, una película y un baile romántico, además salió a comprar un collar con diamantes y pidió que escribieran Hermione te amo detrás, compro un traje bastante elegante además de un vestido para Hermione que sin duda la haría parecer toda una princesa. Finalmente había terminado y todo al parecer saldría todo muy bien. Solo tendría que esperar a Hermione así que se recostó y comenzó a ver el álbum que Sirius le había dejado. Pasado un tiempo que a Harry le parecieron siglos llego Hermione.

- hola Hermione como te ha ido- ya estaba algo nervioso así que hablo rápidamente apenas vio a la castaña

- bastante bien he podido hacer todo lo que me has pedido- se recostó en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry.

-¿estas cansada? -Le pregunto Harry mientras acariciaba suavemente la frente de Hermione

-con un poco de descanso estaré bien antes de la cena- cerro los ojos para poder grabar ese momento en su memoria-

- hablando de la cena esta noche quiero que sea algo muy especial así que te veo en 3 horas justo aquí por cierto hay un vestido sobre tu cama me gustaría que lo usaras-

- claro Harry pero porque - Harry se levantó dejando algo sorprendida y desconcertada a la castaña que solo atino a sonreír-

- tranquila te veo en 3 horas- dicho esto Harry subió apresuradamente a su habitación dejando a una chica muy desconcertada en la sala-

Hermione subió lentamente las escaleras y después decidió dormir un poco antes de comenzar a arreglarse, no sin antes asombrarse ante el vestido que tenía frente a ella un bello vestido verde como los ojos de Harry, estaba sobre su cama. Hermione decidió que se lo probaría después y por fin se recostó a dormir un poco. Harry trato de tomar una siesta pero no pudo conseguirlo así que decidió relajarse un poco en el jacuzzi de su habitación.

Cuando faltaban unos 15 minutos para la hora en que habían acordado Harry bajo usando un traje negro y cada detalle de su aspecto finamente cuidado a excepción de su cabello alborotado como siempre. Harry no tardó mucho en ver que Hermione bajaba las escaleras luciendo el vestido que él había elegido y deslumbrándose con la belleza de la joven

- hey Harry que te pasa - pregunto mientras reía puesto que Harry tenía la mirada perdida

- lo siento Hermione es solo que estas bellísima -dijo entregando las flores- creo que estoy viendo un ángel-

- gracias Harry tu no estas nada mal – tomando las flores y dejándole un beso marcado en las mejillas al aun asombrado muchacho.

- bien que te parece si comenzamos con un paseo- dijo finalmente Harry después de algunos segundos en los que parecía se había perdido por completo

- fantástico solo pondré las flores en agua- la castaña avanzo dejando tras de sí a Harry boquiabierto y completamente perdido-

Comenzaron con un paseo al atardecer por el terreno de la mansión, se sentaron junto a un pequeño estanque del bosque y contemplaron el atardecer ,cada uno pensando en lo especial que podría llegar a ser ese momento, sin darse cuenta terminaron abrazados y así regresaron a la mansión sin separarse un solo instante

- fue bellísimo Harry gracias por ese momento tan especial

- aún no termina Herms aún faltan un par de sorpresas pero sígueme- tomo suavemente las manos de la castaña y la llevo tras el.

Llegaron a la terraza donde había una pequeña pista de baile y una orquesta

- bien Herms me permites esta pieza-

- claro que si Harry-

Bailaron durante una hora aproximadamente, bailaron con la música lenta y romántica siempre abrazados y sin separarse

- bien creo que es hora de cenar - dijo Harry mientras la orquesta desaparecía dejando en su lugar bellos arreglos florales con las flores favoritas de Hermione- vamos Herms

- bien Harry tengo que admitir que ha sido una velada fantástica

Dobby sirvió la cena y al terminar retiro los platos y dejando limpia la mesa se retiró .mientras platicaban de cosas triviales Harry sabía que era el momento para confesarle lo que sentía a Hermione.

- bien Hermione ha sido una velada magnifica gracias por acompañarme

- Harry soy yo quien debe agradecerlo fue magnifico

- antes de que te vayas quiero hablar de otra cosa contigo

- de lo que quieras Harry sabes que puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo

- recuerdas que dije que necesitaba a alguien especial para completar mi felicidad

- claro que lo recuerdo- fingió sonreír no quería saber lo que vendría a continuación Harry le diría que estaba enamorado de otra persona y seguramente esa sería la pequeña Ginny Weasley

-bien Herms encontré a esa persona-

-no digas más Harry sé quién es y les deseo suerte - Hermione estuvo a punto de levantarse pero le faltaron fuerzas para lograrlo – no tendrías que haber hecho todo esto para hacerlo Harry yo…-

- ¿qué dices?- Harry estaba confundido y la interrumpió - se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- si sé que amas a Ginny, que querías decírmelo y pedirme ayuda para estar con ella- dijo al borde de las lágrimas y cubriéndose el rostro

-pero Herms de que hablas yo no amo a Ginny amo. te amo a ti de donde sacaste todo eso-dijo Harry sin tener plena conciencia de que era lo que estaba diciendo

- es que todo parecía indicar que ginny y tu- contesto Hermione aun sollozando sin darse cuenta de lo que Harry acababa de decirle

- basta no sigas a quien amo es a ti solo a ti- dijo Harry abrazándola suavemente y finalmente dándose cuenta de que era lo que había dicho

- en serio- ahora las lágrimas de Hermione no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad al percatarse de que era correspondida y que Harry la estaba abrazando -

- claro que si te amo desde el momento en que te vi desde el instante en que te conocí siempre te he amado pero hasta ahora me atrevo a decírtelo-

-Harry yo también te amo-

-Hermione quieres permitirme ser tu novio-

-Harry no los he creo que debo pensarlo un poco-

-ok si tienes que pensarlo te entiendo yo solo….- el rostro de Harry denotaba un poco de decepción pues esperaba que la castaña le contestara que si inmediatamente

- claro que quiero ser tu novia

en serio Herms te amo-

Se besaron un beso tierno y corto que para ambos confirmaba lo que acababan de oír se amaban y nada podría cambiar eso .

- bien Herms tengo un regalo más para ti - dijo Harry tomando la pequeña caja con el collar

- no debiste Harry debió de haberte costado una fortuna

- no importa el precio lo importante es que te guste y que te lo doy con todo el amor que te tengo-

- gracias Harry que dice aquí- dijo Herms tratando de leer pero no había suficiente luz para hacerlo

- bueno dice "te amo Hermione y abajo dice hp y hg rodeado de un corazón-

- oh Harry es bellísimo-

Se volvieron a besar ahora un poco más largo y romántico pero no por eso mejor que el primer beso que había sellado su amor y que recordarían el resto de sus vidas.

- bien Herms ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo una sorpresa más para ti así que será mejor ir a dormir.

- hay Harry más sorpresas me estas comenzando a consentir demasiado, aunque bueno tienes razón será mejor ir a dormir ya es bastante tarde y ha sido un día largo y maravilloso

-hasta mañana princesa-

Harry entro a su habitación y se recostó comenzó a pensar en lo bien que había salido todo y lo magnifico que se veía su futuro ahora con Hermione a su lado


	5. Chapter 5

Harry se levantó temprano al día siguiente, tenía preparado un día muy especial con Hermione al recordar que Hermione era ahora su novia no pudo evitar sonreír ,bajo rápidamente a preparar el desayuno , jugo de naranja, café, pan tostado y fruta todo en u bandeja cuidadosamente acomodado y adornado con un pequeño florero y unas hermosas rosas rojas , subió despacio procurando que no se le cayera nada para después dirigirse e a la habitación de Hermione abrió la puerta y vio a su princesa aun dormida sumergida en la profundidad de sus sueños.

- Herms amor despierta buenos días dormilona-dijo Harry sonriendo y sin poder evitar pensar en cuan hermosa era la castaña

-buenos días Harry -dijo aun medio dormida y enderezándose para recibir la bandeja con e desayuno- ¿Harry el desayuno en la cama?

-claro princesa tú solo mereces que te consienta-

-Alguien empieza a malcriarme- contesto Hermione sonriendo y después besando suavemente a Harry- muchas gracias

Tomaron el desayuno juntos en la cama de Hermione y después se quedaron abrazados durante algún tiempo hasta que finalmente Harry abandono la habitación para que ambos pudieran vestirse y prepararse para el día que había preparado Harry para ambos.

-y adonde iremos amor mío- pregunto Hermione cuando bajo las escaleras y vio a Harry esperándola igual que la noche anterior, lo cual la hizo sonreír y correr a abrazar a su novio.

-bien princesa había pensado en ir al cine, un paseo en Londres y ver el atardecer juntos en la playa- contesto Harry levantándola en el aire y girando para finalmente besarla.

-Harry que romántico -

-ok vamos entonces - concluyo Harry abriendo la puerta y tomando la mano de Hermione

Harry y Hermione fueron al cine disfrutaron de la película y salieron a dar un paseo por Londres ,pasaron gran parte del día en museos y centros de interés cultural en los que Hermione se sentía como niña pequeña en una dulcería y donde Harry disfrutaba viendo cuan feliz era Hermione . Finalmente tuvieron una comida bastante agradable en un pequeño restaurante y en la tarde llegaron a la playa justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer.

-Harry ha sido un día maravilloso -dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry y contemplando el bello atardecer que tenían frente a ellos-

-Hermione ha sido un día fantástico solo porque lo he compartido contigo-Harry tomo las manos de Hermione- todos los días que he compartido contigo han sido los mejores días de mi vida .Después de esas palabras juntaron sus labios lentamente y se fundieron en un beso que demostraba el amor que cada uno sentía por el otro .

Regresaron a la casa y el resto de la semana disfrutaron de su amor juntos pasando días increíbles , aunque Harry aun no le decía nada a Hermione de su viaje , quería tener a su novia y su mejor amigo juntos para decirles la noticia , además también tendrían que dar la noticia a todos de que eran novios ya que nadie sabía aun que Hermione y el eran novios.

Era la mañana del 31 de julio Harry aun dormía, como un bebe o más bien un tronco pues ni siquiera se movía. Mientras tanto afuera de su habitación se encontraban sus amigos preparados para darle una pequeña sorpresa en su cumpleaños número 15

-bien chicos están listos vamos a sorprender a Harry y Sirius por favor compórtate- dijo la señora Wesley en voz baja al ver que Sirius preparaba una cubeta con agua para empapar a Harry.

-está bien está bien solo quería sorprender a Harry- dijo Sirius como niño regañado dejando la cubeta a un lado

-bien ,vamos que si seguimos aquí Harry despertara antes de que logremos sorprenderlo- dijo Remus abriendo la puerta.

-¡! Sorpresa feliz cumpleaños! -Gritaron todos rodeando la cama de Harry

Harry se levantó de un brinco - hey amigos que susto me han dado jajaja gracias a todos- tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa y esquivando un globo con agua que le había lanzado Sirius que terminó estrellándose en la cara de Remus

-bien Harry te dejamos para que te vistas pero apúrate que van a llegar unos cuantos invitados especiales el día de hoy- dijo Remus tratando de secarse la cara y haciendo señas a todos para que dejaran solo al joven Potter.

Harry se visitó rápidamente y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos , vio a todos estaban los señores Weasley , Remus, Sirius, Ron , Ginny, los gemelos, Neville y una chica rubia que no conocía pero que platicaba animadamente con Ginny, finalmente poso su mirada en Hermione se veía hermosa y sintió un profundo deseo de correr hacia ella abrazarla y besarla ,pero habían quedado que no dirían nada hasta que realmente estuvieran todos y por tanto no se podía acercar a ella aun por más que lo deseara.

-Harry que gusto verte, vaya que has progresado mucho amigo- dijo Ron aguantándose la risa- jajá me voy de vacaciones regreso y descubro que mi mejor amigo es millonario y tiene esta súper mansión-

-vamos ron jajá yo también lo acabo de descubrir aunque debo admitir que tienes razón es un gran progreso sobre todo considerando que vivía con los Dursley-

-hey mama ya bajo Harry así que creo que ya podríamos comenzar a comer no te parece- dijo ron dirigiéndose a la mesa e ignorando el ultimo comentario de Harry que solo sonrió al ver que su amigo solo podía pensar en comer.

-Ronald Weasley primero deja que todos felicitemos a Harry, además faltan invitados- lo regaño la Sra. Weasley y lo alejo de la mesa que tenía la comida

-ok, ok es solo que tengo hambre- dijo ron decepcionado y de nuevo acercándose a Harry son bastante resignación al no poder probar ni un pequeño bocado.

-hay hermanito y tu cuando no tienes hambre-dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry y tratando de abrazarlo cosa que evito Harry cuando la señora Weasley lo llamo.

Pasaron todos a felicitar a Harry, algunos le llevaban obsequios que Harry aceptaba sonrojado ante tanta atención para con él, además le presentaron a la chica rubia como Luna Lovegood de la misma edad de Ginny y compañera suya en Hogwarts aunque de la casa de Ravenclaw. Mientras recibía felicitaciones llegaron los invitados que faltaban que era Dumbledore, ojo loco y una mujer que Harry no conocía con un peinado muy particular de color violeta y que después le presentaron como Nymphadora Tonks o como ella prefería que la llamaran simplemente Tonks. Se dirigieron al comedor y disfrutaron del desayuno en honor al cumpleaños de Harry .cuando termino el desayuno Harry llamo a Ron y a Hermione para hablar con ellos

-bien Harry que es eso tan importante que tienes que decir- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Harry y tomando su mano.

- si Harry que tienes que decir hey que pasa aquí porque se toman de la mano-pregunto ron con curiosidad

-este bueno nosotros la verdad es que no he - tartamudeo Harry sin saber que decir

- vamos ustedes dos ocultan algo que es?-pregunto un tanto enfadado ron , aunque ya sabía que era lo que sucedía le molestaba que sus amigos no se lo dijeran

- bien ron lo que pasa es que Herms y yo bueno ahora somos novios-dijo Harry un poco más calmado

-si ron así es - confirmo Hermione ante la mirada de curiosidad que tenía ron

- esto es genial amigos, ya se habían tardado en aclarar sus sentimientos-contesto ron mientras abrazaba y felicitaba a la pareja-supongo que es lo que querías decir ¿verdad Harry?

-bueno si y no- contesto Harry-

-así que no es todo, que más querías decir amor mío- dijo Hermione retomando su lugar junto a Harry

-bueno tengo que decirles algo muy importante-dijo Harry un poco más serio

-vaya parece ser muy serio Harry de que se trata - dijo ron escuchando a Harry atentamente

- bien lo que pasa es que no regresare a Hogwarts este año-

-vamos Harry que tengas todo el dinero del mundo no significa que no debas terminar tu educación-dijo Hermione comenzando a enfadarse

-Herms cálmate no voy a dejar Hogwarts por eso-dijo Harry tratando de calmar a Herms- voy a dejar Hogwarts porque tengo que cumplir un entrenamiento para derrotar a Voldemort.-

Durante varios minutos Harry explico la historia de su familia y todo lo que sabía hasta ahora sobre el entrenamiento.

-así que nos dejas para entrenar y poder derrotar a Voldemort- pregunto ron

-bueno no los dejo ,es otra cosa que quería preguntarles ,si me acompañarían durante este viaje ,claro que antes tendríamos que pedirle permiso a sus padres y Albus debe de autorizarlo ¿qué dicen me acompañan?-

-bueno Harry no me agrada la idea de dejar Hogwarts, pero te acompañare porque te amo y no podría separarme de ti , por mis padres no te preocupes yo me encargo de explicarles todo- dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry

-y tu ron que dices ¿vienes? pregunto Harry

- bien Harry yo creo que no iré-

-¿Por qué no Ron? - pregunto Hermione- si es por tus padres, no te preocupes los convenceremos de que te dejen ir-

-no Hermione no es nada de eso, es solo por la misma razón que tu acompañas a Harry que yo no iré-

-explícate Ron que sucede- pregunto Harry tratando de entender que pasaba

-bien pues yo amo a Luna llevamos saliendo desde antes de vacaciones y creo que me quedare con ella, aunque para ser honesto a mí sí me agrada la idea de no ir a clases -dijo ron con una sonrisa tenue sabiendo que el trio de oro se separaría quizás para alivio de algunos profesores.

-Bien ron me parece muy bien que sigas al amor, tu lugar es junto a ella no te preocupes lo entiendo-dijo Harry – yo no me separaría de Hermione y me alegro mucho de que me acompañe en mi viaje-

-Si Ron así poder leer tus notas cuando regresemos-dijo Hermione tratando de hacer reír a su amigo

-oh vaya aparte tendré que tomar nota - dijo ron - bueno si es todo creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta -

-Bien solo les pido que no digan nada sobre el entrenamiento que debo realizar, a nadie, o que no vamos regresar a Hogwarts por favor- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta

Así los amigos regresaron a la fiesta juntos después de unos minutos de haberse reintegrado Harry y Hermione llamaron la atención de los presentes

-bien amigos gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy en mi cumpleaños- dijo Harry pero hay 2 personas que quieren dar a conocer ciertas cosas aquí, cierto ron-dijo Harry llamando a su amigo

-cierto Harry - confirmo el pelirrojo- primero yo sí no hay problema Harry- Harry solo confirmo con un gesto y Ron prosiguió- bien yo y Luna somos pareja desde hace tiempo y queremos que todos lo sepan - dijo ron tomando el mismo color que su cabello y abrazando a luna.

Ron y Luna Recibieron las felicitaciones correspondientes de sus amigos

-bien yo también tengo algo que anunciar- dijo Harry tomando el lugar que había ocupado su amigo como centro de atención

Mientras Ginny se acercaba poco a poco a donde se encontraba Harry - pensando que lo que Harry anunciaría era su declaración de amor hacia ella.

Bien- dijo Harry- Hermione y yo somos novios desde hace una semana-

De igual manera no se hicieron esperar las felicitaciones a la joven pareja de todos menos de cierta pelirroja que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y que avanzo hasta la pareja antes de comenzar a gritar.

-que estás diciendo Harry tú no puedes hacerme esto- grito Ginny ante la mirada atónita de los presentes- yo te amo Harry y tu mi falsa amiga cómo pudiste sabias que yo amo a Harry, que el solo debería ser mío , esto lo pagaras-

Ginny cálmate no tienes por qué hablar de esa forma - dijo el sr Weasley preocupado por la escena que hacia su hija

-no papa no pidas que me calme ella se robó el amor de mi vida- acercándose amenazadoramente a Hermione.

-Ginny yo amo a Hermione y ella a mí no entiendo que es lo que te sucede- Harry trato de calmar a la pelirroja interponiéndose entre ella y Hermione.

- no Harry tú me amas a mí, es solo que ella te hechizo si debe de ser eso -dijo la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas- tienes que amarme a mi.- termino Ginny finalmente soltándose a llorar

-basta Ginny no permitiré que sigas con esto -intervino la señora Weasley - lo siento Harry pero tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego y feliz cumpleaños.- dijo la señora Weasley tomando a Ginny y llevándosela lejos

-no mama no iré a ningún lado, hasta que ella me devuelva a Harry- dijo Ginny llorando

-o claro que iras jovencita claro que si - dijo el sr Weasley arrastrando a su hija hasta la salida- hasta luego Harry lo siento mucho

Así la fiesta llego a su fin las visitas se fueron dejando solos a los habitantes de la casa y a Dumbledore solos en la casa

-bien Harry dejando de lado este incidente creo que debo de darte los detalles de tu viaje- dijo Dumbledore- así que síganme todos a la biblioteca-

Todos se dirigieron a la biblioteca para recibir las instrucciones del viaje que haría Harry

-bien Harry primero debó saber quién ira contigo al viaje- dijo Dumbledore

Bien pues irán Sirius y Remus como usted me había dicho y Hermione, ron regresara a la escuela este año-dijo Harry

-muy bien Harry - dijo Dumbledore - ahora los detalles si te parece

-claro Albus adelante-

-bien en diferentes puntos del globo te espera un maestro que te enseñara a controlar diferentes cosas y diferentes grados de tu poder serás entrenado por la orden de los dragones-

-la orden de los dragones- interrumpió Hermione- creí que eran un mito una leyenda-

-bueno Hermione pues no lo son, somos 8 magos de diferentes regiones del mundo -

-usted es uno de ellos- pregunto Harry

-si Harry lo soy yo soy el sexto maestro que tendrás en tu viaje, pero permite que continúe -dijo Dumbledore- la orden se encarga de mantener la paz en el mundo y entrenar al elegido para proteger al mundo mágico. Ahora este pergamino te mostrara tu itinerario de viaje, pero solo lo puedes abrir la fecha marcada de inicio de tu viaje es decir el 20 de agosto, mostrara tu primera parada en este viaje y la fecha en la cual debes partir a conocer a tu primer maestro.

-está bien, creo que entiendo- dijo Harry

- debes estar listo, solo podrás viajar con tu varita y tu escoba no llevaras nada de equipaje extra todo te será proporcionado por tus maestros-dijo entregando el pergamino a Harry

-bien es todo señor-pregunto Sirius

-No es todo ustedes van con él para apoyarlo y protegerlo podrán entrenar un poco con el pero seguramente no podrán llevar su ritmo después de un tiempo-

-Ok entonces estaremos listos para partir el 20 de agosto-

-espero que si Remus y te lo encargo a ti y a Hermione ya que son los más responsables- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y Sirius- bien, ahora si es todo me retiro-

Dumbledore se retiró y cada uno fue a su habitación había sido un día largo y todos querían descansar


	6. Chapter 6

Rápidamente el 19 de agosto había llegado y todo estaba listo por fin para el comienzo del viaje. El equipaje de todos menos de Harry que no debía llevar nada, estaba todo listo para que en cuanto fuera el momento partieran rumbo a su destino aún desconocido para conocer al primer maestro. Ya se habían asegurado de hacer un plan para salir sin que nadie sospechara nada y tenían todo listo para comenzar el viaje. Esa mañana había llegado una lechuza de ron que Harry leía atentamente.

_Harry_

_Bueno te quiero desear mucha suerte en tu viaje y en tu entrenamiento, no he podido ir a verte por que las cosas aquí han estado un poco tensas. Sabes Ginny se ha calmado un poco pero los primeros días estuvo bastante mal incluso mama le dio una poción para dormir y solo así logro que se calmara, al parecer ya está aceptando que tú y Hermione son novios, aunque no hay nada seguro, Neville ha estado con ella algunos días y el mismo me ha confesado que siente algo por Ginny seguro que será más fácil que ella se enamore de alguien más si tú no estás. Bien Harry suerte y espero que te comuniques pronto. _

_ Ron_

Harry aún seguía preocupado por la reacción de la pequeña Weasley jamás se hubiera esperado que la pequeña pelirroja pudiera sentir algo por él y mucho menos que reaccionara así con la noticia de que el realmente amaba a Hermione .ahora le reconfortaba saber que todo parecía estar mejorando. Harry llevaba unas cuantas horas solo en su cuarto preparándose para lo que vendría ahora en su vida, cuando finalmente vio la hora el reloj marcaba las 11:55 así que decidió salir y reunirse con los demás ya que debía partir lo más pronto posible y eso sería cuando dieran las 12 de la noche en punto si todo salía bien.

-bien Harry creo que es hora de irnos - dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry.

- sí, ahora solo hay que esperar a que indique el camino -dijo mirando impacientemente el pergamino que seguía en blanco

En la vieja mansión de los Riddle en Little Hangleton los mortifagos entraban y salían continuamente llevando noticias nuevas a su señor

-mi señor sabemos dónde está Potter, pero no podemos llegar hasta él .la casa tiene una fuerte protección que no podemos pasar -

-bien veo que me dices la verdad pero también has fallado en la misión que te encargue no es cierto Travers -dijo sacando su varita y apuntando al mago

- mi señor por favor se lo juro que intentamos todo pero no pudimos pasar las defensas de la mansión, además hay aurores cerca de la mansión aunque ellos tampoco pudieron pasar- dijo inclinándose ante el tormento que se avecinaba

- no importa has fallado una misión que te encargo Lord Voldemort y sufrirás tu castigo crucio- el mago se retorico del intenso dolor que estaba recibiendo y grito - muy bien, así que tampoco los aurores pudieron pasar -dijo terminando la tortura-así que Potter debe de estar muy protegido si es así quiero que vigilen esa casa todo el día entendido Travers quiero que la vigilen y me informen si abandona esa casa- dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando al mortifago tirado

- si mi señor lo hare en seguida- se levantó con dificultad y después desapareció

-Potter disfruta tu vida mientras puedas por que no te queda mucho de ella- amenazo el señor tenebroso tratando de idear un plan que finalmente pusiera el cadáver de Harry Potter a sus pies.

En la mansión Potter todo estaba listo para la partida y justo a las 12 de la noche el pergamino comenzó a brillar y unas letras doradas aparecieron en él.

Harry James Potter Evans.

Tu destino se encuentra en un pequeño valle en Alemania al norte de Berlín exactamente 100 kilómetros, en el valle encontraras un castillo. tu maestro te estará esperando a sus puertas. No debes olvidar que tu próximo viaje deberá comenzar el 1 de octubre-

- bien parece que iremos a Alemania listos para partir- dijo Harry tomando su escoba

- si Harry pero no partiremos en escoba, hay gente vigilando los alrededores de la mansión y aunque no pueden llegar a ella, verían fácilmente cuando abandonemos su protección así que usaremos la desaparición para llegar al bosque prohibido y desde ahí emprenderemos el viaje a Alemania- dijo Remus mientras preparaba sus cosas.

- pero aún no sabemos usar la desaparición-

- no te preocupes Hermione nosotros les ayudaremos tu iras con Remus y Harry conmigo-

Así los 4 desaparecieron de la mansión y llegaron a un claro del bosque prohibido donde ninguno de ellos había estado antes e incluso sospechaba Hermione que estaban donde seguramente ningún mago hubiera podido llegar así que se imaginó que Remus conocía ese lugar pues en alguna luna llena podría haber llegado fácilmente .

- bien ahora emprenderemos el viaje en escoba o me equivoco Remus-

- así es Harry ahora comienza el viaje si mis cálculos son correctos si logramos volar todo lo que queda de la noche debemos llegar aproximadamente mañana al anochecer

Hermione tenía mucho miedo de volar así que Harry sugirió que podría viajar con el cosa que ella acepto más que encantada , el viaje se realizó sin contratiempos aunque Sirius choco con algunas aves en el camino cuando estaba jugando y haciendo algunas piruetas en la escoba además de eso no hubo mucho más que contar sobre ese viaje.

-mira Harry ese debe ser el valle que estamos buscando –s Hermione señalo un valle pequeño que se veía abajo - y el castillo debe de ser ese-

- así es ese es, bien creo que es hora de bajar, gracias amor yo no lo hubiera visto- Harry comenzó a descender lentamente

- Muy bien, pero con cuidado no sabemos que sorpresas nos esperen en ese castillo- no había terminado de hablar cuando un par de hechizos pasaron rozando a todos.

- nos atacan- dijo sacando su varita- protego , muy bien veamos Herms quédate aquí con Sirius- dijo bajando de la escoba y corriendo a cubrirse tras una roca cercana a la puerta del castillo de donde los seguían atacando-

-ok Harry muy bien aquí me quedo- digo Hermione cubriéndose atrás de un árbol

Harry siguió acercándose a la puerta hasta que pudo ver a su atacante era un hombre de unos 50 años alto como de 1. 95 y blanco como la nieve, vestía una túnica gris , delgado aunque se veía que hacia ejercicio estaba muy bien resguardado en las estructuras del castillo y sería difícil de atacarlo.

- expelliarmus- el hechizo paso muy cerca pero no dio en su objetivo- rayos debo acercarme más , de lo contrario no podre derrotarlo-

Ahora los hechizos se dirigían todos a la posición de Harry y era difícil cubrirse de todos

-Que es lo que quieres, porque nos atacas-pregunto mientras pensaba una forma de derribar a su contrincante, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un hechizo - bien si es lo que quieres -dijo Harry que aprovecho un segundo para salir y atacar directamente- expelliarmus- el hechizo dio en el blanco y Harry corrió a apuntar directamente sobre su contrincante-

- quien eres y por qué nos atacaste- pregunto Harry

-Soy tu primer maestro y te ataque para probar tu capacidad -dijo el hombre tratándose de levantar ahora si me disculpas creo que debo ir por mi varita-

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-oh si mi nombre, que modales los míos, mi nombre es Bertram Hertz yo soy el dragón azul y yo te enseñare a potenciar tus hechizos, además de algunos nuevos además de tu fuerza física y mental, este será un entrenamiento duro y espero que estés listo para él. Ahora llama a tus amigos -

-si maestro-dijo en señal de respeto y pensando que el atacarlos era mucho peor que olvidarse de presentarse- Herms, Sirius, Remus vengan está todo bien-

- allá vamos Harry ,es solo que Remus está herido al parecer al caer se fracturo una pierna-dijo Hermione acercándose detrás de ella Sirius ayudaba a caminar a Remus aunque se veía que su pierna estaba bastante mal herida.

- oh lo siento tanto déjenme ayudar - al decir esto pronuncio un hechizo que nadie más alcanzo a escuchar y la pierna de Lupin sano inmediatamente- bienvenidos a mi humilde morada siéntanse como en su casa en seguida serán llevados a sus habitaciones - dijo esto entrando al castillo- Otto ven por favor- un pequeño elfo apareció- lleva a Harry y sus amigos a sus habitaciones y después a Harry a mi despacho - dijo esto avanzando - ahora con su permiso debo hacer unas cosas antes de reunirme con Harry-

-bien síganme por favor-dijo el elfo a los 4 visitantes

Fueron guiados a sus habitaciones unas poco menos espaciosas que en la mansión de Harry pero bastante acogedoras. Después Harry fue guiado hasta el despacho donde ya lo esperaba Bertram.

- Bien Harry pasa siéntate es hora de hablar de tu estancia en este castillo y los conocimientos que adquirirás -

- de acuerdo maestro -

- eres muy respetuoso Harry ese es un punto a tu favor- dijo mirándolo seriamente - bien Harry como dije tu entrenamiento será duro pero confió en que tengas mucho más de lo que tendría un principiante. Según me ha dicho Dumbledore tú eres el mejor del colegio en d.c.a.o y además eres jugador de quidditch-

- no creo ser el mejor y si juego quidditch soy buscador - dijo Harry humildemente

- bien veo que eres modesto y también que tus ganas de aprender son grandes eso nos servira, bien comenzaremos mañana a las 6 de la mañana con el entrenamiento físico serán 3 horas pero por el quidditch seguro que ya estás acostumbrado ,después un desayuno balanceado y tendrás 30 minutos de descanso utilízalos bien de preferencia toma una ducha te ayudara a refrescarte ,a las 10:30 comenzaremos con el entrenamiento mental a este te podrán acompañar si así lo desean tus amigos ,después tendrás una comida y a las 3 comenzaremos con hechizos después tendrás un descanso de 1 hora y a las 8 según el día tendrás otra hora de entrenamiento físico mental o hechizos después a las 9 una cena ligera y a dormir no podrás desvelarte más de las 10 está claro-

- bastante claro maestro y ¿en hechizos me podrá acompañar alguien?- dijo esto pensando en Hermione y sus ganas de aprender-

- Bueno ahora al principio si te podrá acompañar alguien pero a partir de la segunda semana de septiembre deberás ir solo-

- Hay algo más que deba saber-

- claro te pondrás estos uniformes y los usaras en todo momento no puedes salir del castillo si no te acompaño yo, puedes comunicarte con tus amigos en Inglaterra pero no debes decir nunca en donde estas ni que estás haciendo, entendido-

- si señor-

- como te habrás dado cuenta soy muy serio en cuanto a disciplina y espero que tu aprendas a serlo también. bien ya es algo tarde será mejor que te retires a descansar por cierto Harry bien hecho, cuando ataque a tu padre no reacciono tan bien ni tan rápido como tú-dicho esto salió por otra puerta dejando a Harry solo.

Harry quedo consternado por lo que le había dicho había conocido a su padre su padre había estado en ese mismo lugar se dirigió a su habitación y durmió tranquilamente había sido un largo viaje y estaba muy cansado.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por el elfo domestico Otto que lo guio hasta el gimnasio donde ya lo esperaba Bertram quien le indico que hiciera calentamiento con el

- bien Harry comenzaremos probando tu resistencia ahora quiero que des 10 vueltas corriendo al gimnasio -

Dicho esto Harry inmediatamente comenzó a correr después de la 8 vuelta realmente creía que ya no podría seguir corriendo pero se obligó a terminar de todas maneras solo tenía 2 más para terminar

- bien Harry veo que estas muy bien preparado, pero al final de este curso conmigo aguantaras 50 vueltas sin cansarte podría decir que hasta sin sudar-

- eso espero realmente me hace falta estar en forma- intento tomar aire-

- no te preocupes veras que si ,bien veamos aún queda algo de tiempo así que comenzaras haciendo 10 series de 15 abdominales con descanso de 2 minutos entre serie-

Harry comenzó y al cabo de una hora había terminado las series pero estaba muy cansado aunque estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio por los entrenamientos de quidditch.

- bien es todo aunque faltan 20 minutos para las 9 así que puedes descansar Harry te veo a las 10 30-

Harry salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a su habitación tomo un baño y se dirigió después a desayunar donde se encontró con todos sus amigos .

- buenos días Harry como amaneciste ,la verdad no se ve que hayas descansado bien- dijo Herms saludando a su novio

- es cierto parece como si hubieras hecho ejercicio toda la noche-dijo Sirius acercándose a Harry

- bien la verdad descanse muy bien es solo que mi entrenamiento comenzó hace 3 horas y estaba en la parte física- dijo Harry tomando un poco de jugo

- así que ya comenzaste Harry nos hubieras dicho pudimos haberte acompañado a Sirius le falta el ejercicio-

- hey, bueno es cierto la verdad me estoy poniendo un poco gordo- después de salir de azkaban se había dedicado a comer todo lo que pudiera encontrar y en ciertos momentos competía con Ron por ser el que más comía del grupo

- Por qué no nos dijiste nada yo te hubiera acompañado - dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio

- porque es un entrenamiento que debo hacer solo según me dijo Bertram-

- lo entiendo bien que sigue el día de hoy me gustaría acompañarte-dijo Remus intentando convencer a Harry

-tengo entrenamiento mental a las 10 30

- espero que te podamos acompañar- dijo Hermione con esperanza en la mirada

- claro que pueden a esta y a hechizos me pueden acompañar por lo menos estas semanas después de la segunda de septiembre no podrán ir conmigo

-Muy bien aún quedan 50 minutos para las 10:30 Harry que vas a hacer en ese tiempo-pregunto un poco coqueta Hermione-

- pues planeaba pasar un tiempo contigo Hermione -

-perfecto justo lo que quería .con permiso Remus ,Sirius me lo llevo un par de minutos regresaremos antes de la hora-

Así Hermione y Harry aprovecharon el tiempo que pudieron juntos antes de que fuera hora de regresar al entrenamiento a las 10:25 Harry y Hermione regresaron al comedor donde aún estaban Sirius y Remus esperándolos.

-bien Harry adonde debemos ir- pregunto Remus sin despegar la vista del libro que tenía enfrente.

- realmente no lo sé supongo que vendrá Otto por mí en cuanto sea la hora

- señor Harry sígame lo llevare a la sala de entrenamiento- justo en ese momento el elfo aparecía junto a Harry-

- bien te seguimos-dijo Harry saliendo detrás del elfo- vamos

Al llegar de nueva cuenta Bertram lo estaba esperando

- bien Harry veo que tus amigos te acompañan sean bienvenidos, pues en este espacio de tu entrenamiento aprenderás a ocultar los sentimientos a tus enemigos, a controlar tus pensamientos , a pensar adecuadamente según la situación y las habilidades de la oclumancia y la legremancia claro que todos pueden hacerlo pero me temo que será mucho más rápido lo que haga Harry que lo que hagan ustedes así bien comencemos.-

Durante las siguientes horas Harry y los demás aprendieron a ocultar sus sentimientos al enemigo aunque a Harry le fue mucho más sencillo ya que para el final de la jornada Harry había logrado un dominio claro mientras que los demás solo podían ocultarlo por poco tiempo después perdían el control.

- bien Harry esta técnica es fácil y la has dominado completamente te servirá para ocultar tus emociones ante Voldemort y a su vez evitar caer en provocaciones o errores que se cometen por las emociones, la debilidad que tenías ante él ha dejado de existir, ahora puedes disponer de tu tiempo recuerda nos vemos a las 3 en este mismo salón para tu practica de hechizos

Harry disfruto de una comida muy agradable aunque los demás estaban un poco cansados por la técnica nueva, a Harry le había resultado bastante fácil y más aún relajante ahora se sentía dispuesto a continuar con el día así que a las 3 de la tarde se presentaron de nuevo todos al entrenamiento

- bien Harry esto será fácil para ti, son los hechizos que has aprendido hasta ahora y como sé que tu maestro está aquí será más fácil .solo te enseñare a potenciarlos te tal manera que sean prácticamente imposibles de detener o que puedas lanzar varios de ellos al mismo tiempo en diferente dirección , estas técnicas desafían reglas y capacidades para magos comunes pero tú lo lograras , ahora bien todos los hechizos ya son conocidos por ustedes 2 así que me ayudaran a guiar a Harry y Hermione en los hechizos nuevos que veremos estas semanas-

Durante la clase Harry repaso todos los hechizos que había aprendió hasta ese momento todos y cada uno ejecutados de manera adecuada según dijo Bertram, al igual que Hermione tenían muy buen nivel lo cual haría más fácil el continuar con la tarea de enseñar nuevos hechizos a Harry

Al término de la clase todos estaban muy cansados así que cenaron y se fueron a dormir dejando solo a Harry en su clase nocturna que consistió en repetir las vueltas al terminar fue a dormir esperando el día siguiente

- me dirás donde se esconde Potter -apuntando con su varita al mago que se encontraba desarmado

-no sé de qué hablas yo solo vigilo la mansión no sé a dónde ha ido ni donde esta Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada solo quería proteger al chico es todo

-no le mientas a Lord Voldemort sé que se ha ido de la mansión pero no sé a dónde y debo saberlo para destruirlo

-es verdad, no sé nada y aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría, Harry te vencerá no hay duda de ello -dijo incorporándose y recuperando su varita

- veo que crees que pueden detenerme que gran error pero como no tienes información útil debes morir-apunto su varita al mago-avada kevadra- un rayo de luz verde golpeo de lleno al mago que solo pudo sorprenderse por la rapidez del hechizo después cayó con los ojos abiertos pero sin vida

Voldemort desapareció de la escena dejando al mago sin vida a la mitad de la calle a unos metros de la entrada a la mansión de Harry


	7. Chapter 7

- Tengo malas noticias Dumbledore - ojo loco entro a la oficina del director - acaban de encontrar a Bryan Adams muerto cerca de la mansión de Potter no hay duda de que el mismo lo mato-

-así que Tom ha estado buscando el escondite de Harry y ha matado al inocente de Bryan que no le dio nada de información útil- dijo Albus mientras veía los papeles que tenía en el escritorio- muy bien, ahora más que nunca requerimos proteger a los Weasley tráelos inmediatamente a Hogwarts a todos ellos y a todos los que hayan estado en contacto con Harry en los últimos días, todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta deben venir inmediatamente al castillo -

-Dumbledore, a donde planeas esconderlos a, no hay un lugar para ello además los chicos tienen que regresas a Hogwarts muy pronto. en 3 días ya estarán aquí todos los alumnos -

- Sirius me ha proporcionado el escondite ideal para esta tarea, además de ser necesario Harry de seguro nos prestaría una de sus propiedades cercanas a Hogwarts para esconderlos .ahora ve a buscarlos, me encargare del lugar en este instante, los quiero ver en mi oficina dentro de 2 horas-

Así ojo loco fue a buscar a todos los que habían estado presentes en la fiesta de Harry los Weasley, Tonks Neville y Luna cada uno con sus respectivas familias fueron llevados a la oficina del anciano director.

- Dumbledore ¿por qué nos han traído aquí en tampoco tiempo que sucede?- pregunto el sr. Weasley - ¿acaso algo le ha pasado a Harry?-

- primero que nada Harry está perfectamente, ahora chicos si no les importa quisiera hablar con sus padres a solas por favor, regresen en media hora creo, que será más que suficiente

Los chicos a regañadientes abandonaron la oficina y se dirigieron al lago

- que creen que suceda porque nos han llamado a todos aquí- pregunto Neville

- no lo sé quizás paso algo y no nos quieren decir- confirmo luna-

No creo si hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabríamos no creo que Dumbledore nos oculte algo así después de todo Harry es nuestro amigo- aunque el pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar en el viaje en el que se encontraba Harry y si algo habría salido mal.

- espero que no le pasara nada a Harry, aunque si fuera Hermione yo no me preocuparía para nada - dijo Ginny llena de resentimiento hacia la castaña

-Ginny como puedes decir eso ella también es nuestra amiga- dijo ron regañando a la pelirroja- además ya entiéndelo Harry ama a Hermione

- no me interesa, ella me robo a Harry y no importa que digan lo contrario, el debió ser mío y no de esa mala amiga roba novios maldita bruja la odio- grito Ginny antes de salir corriendo rumbo al castillo

- no entiendo que le pasa sé que es mi hermana pero no lo entiendo, creo que se está volviendo loca-

- amor no te preocupes de seguro se tranquilizara pronto- lo trato de calmar Luna mientras lo abrazaba

En la oficina del director los adultos recibían las últimas noticias del anciano director

- así que por esas razones debemos esconder a sus familias. Voldemort los buscara para ubicar a Harry y ustedes correrán peligro en sus casas, así que todos irán a Girmmauld place nadie puede salir de esa casa sin compañía de algún miembro de la orden, ni siquiera a trabajar entendido y Molly, por los gemelos no te preocupes ojo loco ya los ha llevado con Charlie y a Percy bueno el no acepto venir -

-si- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo-

-Ahora si me disculpan creo que sus hijos los esperan, adelante chicos- dijo señalando la puerta misma que se abrió sola- pasen ahora sus padres les explicaran lo que pasa joven Weasley si me permite quiero hablar contigo

Todos salieron del despacho del director dejando solos a Dumbledore y a Ron.

- tengo entendido que Harry te menciono el viaje que está realizando-

-así es señor pero no me dio grandes detalles, no me dijo adónde iría- dijo ron un poco preocupado- no le ha pasado nade verdad

- tranquilo no ha pasado nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos , ahora sé que no le has dicho a nadie más sobre lo que está haciendo Harry, pero tu corres más riesgo que todos los demás por eso te ocultaremos en un lugar diferente -

- y en donde me voy a ocultar yo-pregunto ron

- bueno será en una mansión de Harry aquí en Hogsmeade, la mansión goza de las mismas protecciones que la mansión de Londres -

-señor ¿tendré que estar solo en la mansión?-

-bien ron ¿quién quisieras que te acompañara?-

-Bueno no se quizás Luna y Neville-

- y tú hermana-

-no creo que ella estará mejor bajo la vigilancia de mis padres, además no sé cómo se pueda comportar en la casa de Harry, ha estado un poco rara desde que se enteró de que Harry y Hermione son novios-

- muy bien, debo decirte que tú no podrás regresar a Hogwarts y quien te acompañe a la mansión tampoco podrá hacerlo-

- muy bien señor, lo entiendo, no es que me preocupe por las clases ni nada de eso, pero no nos atrasaremos en nuestra educación-

- sé que no te preocupa Ronald pero yo mismo iré a darles clases, me ayudara la profesora McGonagall y creo que para pociones Tonks y d.c.a.o ojo loco, no te preocupes arreglare todo-

- A ver si aprendo a no hablar - dijo ron

Rápidamente todos se instalaron en sus respectivos refugios y aunque Ginny no estaba muy contenta tuvo que ir con sus padres. Se pasó el resto de las vacaciones encerrada en su cuarto hasta que tuvo que volver a Hogwarts.

Finalmente había llegado la segunda semana de septiembre Harry ya había logrado un gran avance en lo físico y se notaba en su cuerpo que se había marcado un poco más, en el entrenamiento mental también había avanzado mucho , podía controlar sus sentimientos pensaba claramente bajo presión e incluso había aprendió a leer la mente y aunque Hermione también había aprendió algo de todo eso era menor su dominio si seguía practicando pronto tendría el nivel de un mago experto .Harry había logrado aprender todo lo relacionado a la mente y le había resultado demasiado sencillo, en cuanto a hechizos Harry había logrado aprender bastantes hechizos nuevos muy poderosos que resultarían útiles en batalla, algunos de ellos incluso desconocidos para Remus. Harry los había dominado todos y sus hechizos eran prácticamente imparables al principio había perdido todos sus duelos con Bertram ahora Harry ganaba algunos. Hermione había aprendido algunos de los hechizos que dominaba Harry aunque cuando los hacia gastaba mucha energía iba mejorando con la ayuda de Harry

-bien Harry a partir de esta semana intensificaremos el entrenamiento en hechizos ahora entrenaremos desde las 10 :30 a las 21:00 hechizos con pequeños descansos ya que has dominado la parte mental en un tiempo menor al que esperaba y lo físico lo seguirás llevando a un ritmo mayor al de ahora pero seguro no será problema . Debo recordarte también que a partir de ahora nadie puede ir contigo a practicar hechizos y encantamientos lo harás de una forma que mataría a un mago normal si lo intentara requerirás concentración absoluta y al principio incluso pociones revitalizantes -

-bien maestro- Harry había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo ahora era muy disciplinado, pasaba su tiempo practicando sus nuevas habilidades y aprendía cada vez más rápido.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende tu desempeño, tu padre no logro un avance como el tuyo y creo que al salir de aquí no había llegado ni a la mitad de tu nivel actual claro está que él no lo requería por eso no se le exigió lo suficiente bien Harry retírate mañana descansaras del ejercicio físico y te presentaras solo a practicar hechizos-

-si maestro- dijo Harry saliendo del despacho

En el camino a su cuarto se encontró con Hermione ahora que recordaba no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, claro no había tenido ningún descanso así que aprovecharía ese tiempo que tenía ahora para pasear con ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Herms me gustaría pasar estas horas contigo-dijo abrazando su novia- sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero ahora me gustaría estar contigo.

-Harry no te preocupes sé que has estado ocupado entrenando y lo entiendo, creo que podremos disfrutar de este tiempo asolas he encontrado una torre desde la cual se puede apreciar gran parte del valle

Hermione y Harry disfrutaron de su primera tarde juntos en un mes

- Lucius que noticias tiene tu hijo sobre Hogwarts- Voldemort estaba bastante molesto, sus planes no estaban saliendo para nada bien. Había perdido muchos seguidores ya que Dumbledore intervenía y a diferencia de la guerra pasada ahora mataban a los mortifagos en lugar de encerrarlos- Lucius quiero buenas noticias

-mi señor Draco me ha informado que Potter no regreso a Hogwarts este año tampoco están la sangre sucia y su amigo Weasley pero si esta su pequeña hermana, además falta otro amigo de Potter y una jovencita de Ravenclaw que se había visto recientemente con Weasley es todo lo que se mi señor

- muy bien así que Potter no regreso a Hogwarts me pregunto dónde estará - Voldemort dudaba de que Harry permaneciera oculto -y tu O´conell que has averiguado en el ministerio

-mi señor al parecer los aurores buscan a Lucius y a los Lestrange por considerarlos mortifagos aunque no saben cómo es que la mansión Malfoy pudo desaparecer sin dejar rastro, los ilusos no consideraron el encantamiento fidelo además han atrapado a Owen torturando a un muggle así que ha sido enjuiciado y espera recibir el beso del dementor pronto, el señor el ministro está muy protegido no hemos logrado acercarnos a él.

-muchos factores están influyendo en contra de mis planes, muy bien es hora de actuar, yo mismo saldré a buscar a Potter, no se puede ocultar por siempre Lucius quiero que convoques a los hombres lobo, Travers tu iras por los gigantes muy bien ahora déjenme solo con Severus-

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Voldemort y a Snape solos

- y tu Severus que dices tú si tienes buenas noticias para el señor tenebroso verdad-

-mi señor espero que las noticias que tengo sean de su agrado, al parecer los Weasley están ocultos en la vieja casa Black aunque están protegidos no son defensas suficientes para resistir un ataque de sus mortifagos más poderosos.-

- bien Severus yo me encargo de planear ese ataque estoy muy complacido te has convertido en uno de mis mejores lugartenientes ahora déjame solo debo pensar-

Al día siguiente Harry despertó más tarde de lo normal, tomo una ducha y bajo por su desayuno esperando encontrar a sus amigos, pero no vio ni a Hermione ni a Sirius o Remus aunque no le dio mucha importancia así que se dirigió a entrenar

-bien Harry veo que llegas temprano tus amigos han salido del castillo les dije que podían tomar un descanso y los mande guiados por un amigo mío a conocer Alemania, si mis cálculos no me fallan llegaran aquí 2 días antes de tu partida

-está bien señor solo espero que estén bien protegidos-dijo Harry más calmado por saber dónde se encontraban los demás-

- bien, te aseguro que así es yo personalmente entrene al chico que los guía de hecho es la persona que tomara mi lugar cuando muera así que están en buenas manos

- bien confió en su criterio maestro-

-bien Harry, hoy comenzaremos con algo que pocos magos pueden lograr sin embargo nadie lo ha logrado con todos los hechizos lo que te enseñare estas semanas es a convocar hechizos y encantamientos sin le necesidad de pronunciarlos -

-pero maestro eso es algo que magos como Dumbledore pueden hacer o como Snape o Voldemort-

- Harry te ruego no interrumpas pero bien tienes razón hay magos que pueden hacerlo pero no con todos los hechizos solo con hechizos muy elementales hechizos que tú has potenciado en estas semanas por ejemplo Voldemort no puede usar el avada kevadra sin pronunciarlo además tu combinaras esta habilidad con una que solo merlín ha logrado antes tu podrás hacer magia sin la necesidad de una varita combinando estas 2 habilidades serás el mago más poderoso conocido hasta ahora-

-señor creo que eso va a ser un poco difícil- dijo Harry bromeando-aunque con su ayuda espero lograrlo-

- bien Harry comencemos intenta con desmaius primero hazlo sin pronunciarlo no espero que lo logres a la primera pero antes de terminar el día tendrás que manifestar un poco de este hechizo-

- ok maestro permítame- Harry saco su varita apunto al blanco que había adornado con una imagen de Voldemort- bien lo intentare-de pronto un rayo de luz atravesó la habitación y pego de lleno en el blanco.

-Vaya Harry veo que me equivoque lo has logrado a la primera y con la fuerza de un hechizo normal si sigues practicando antes de 2 días te garantizo que lo podrás hacer con todos los hechizos muy bien continua-

Durante dos días Harry practico sin parar hasta lograr el domino total de los hechizos, sin pronunciarlos ya había logrado que todos los hechizos le salieran sin pronunciarlos con la fuerza y energía que habían adquirido durante su entrenamiento

-bien Harry veo que terminaras el entrenamiento antes de tiempo si todo va bien podrás dominar la magia sin varita antes de una semana lo cual te dejara una semana libre quizás puedas alcanzar a tus amigos en su recorrido por Alemania -

-eso espero maestro me gustaría descansar un poco antes de continuar mi viaje-

-bien entonces ahora comenzaremos por algo más difícil, comenzaras a hacer magia sin varita comenzaras con hechizos de defensa mientras recibes un ataque es un grado de dificultad mucho mayor pero seque lo lograras-

- bien maestro, solo tengo que concentrarme en el hechizo sé que lo puedo lograr ahora – Harry se concentró en el hechizo protego - no sucedió nada , aunque ahora Harry vislumbraba el escudo que lo protegía pero era muy tenue y no estaba seguro de que resistiera

-Harry espero que ya estés listo desmaius - el hechizo recorrió la habitación impacto el escudo detrayéndolo por completo aunque fue desviado paso rozando a Harry- vaya Harry por poco lo logras -

Durante una semana Harry practico hechizos sin varita y al final de la misma Harry había logrado controlar esa parte de su entrenamiento al fin estaba listo para el siguiente nivel

Bien Harry has terminado tu entrenamiento conmigo y como tu primer maestro debo comenzar con la historia de la orden del dragón- tomo asiento frente a Harry

-así que sabré la historia de la orden-dijo Harry con algo de curiosidad

-si Harry así es debes conocer nuestra historia para que entiendas tu labor dentro de la orden- tomo un poco de café,bien Harry nuestra orden se fundó cuando tu familia recibió la profecía , la orden está destinada no solo a proteger a tu familia si no a enseñarte distintos tipos de magia y como controlarla además es nuestra orden la que debe obedecer en todo momento al elegido debemos ayudarlo en su misión de proteger el mundo mágico la misión del dragón azul que es la que yo represento es la de potenciar tu magia tu mente y tu físico para prepararlo para los siguientes niveles

-así que entonces la orden es parte de la misión de la familia

-así es la orden se formó de amigos de tu familia magos poderosos que juraron ayudar a cumplir su misión a tu familia y que sus herederos o aprendices lo harían igual

- puedo preguntar cuántos miembros de la orden son y por qué son dragones

-claro, somos 9 miembros de la orden realmente 8 somos dragones cada uno representado por la especie del pais que procede ,el otro miembro es el jefe de la casa Potter es decir en este caso tú el será quien guie y asigne las misiones a la orden hasta que un nuevo heredero tome esta responsabilidad Harry todos lamentamos haber fallado en nuestro deber de proteger a tu padre no llegamos a tiempo , él nos ordenó quedarnos en nuestra región y defender a los magos del mundo antes que a él fue muy noble Harry-

- mi padre dio su vida para salvar a otros magos eso es bastante- Harry no pudo continuar no sabía que pensar

-bien Harry supongo que es mucha información por un día, además no se me permite decir nada más, eso le corresponde a los siguientes de ahora en adelante ya no soy tu maestro ahora tu eres mi maestro y espero mi amigo

-claro que somos amigos ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a descansar mañana alcanzare a Hermione-


	8. Chapter 8

Harry había salido al día siguiente sin retrasarse ni un poco ni siquiera para tomar el desayuno, quería alcanzar a Hermione, cosa que no le resultaría difícil, pues el viajaría en escoba y ella viajaba en auto en su recorrido por Alemania. Quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera en ese descanso para pasarlo al lado de Hermione.

En Girmmauld place las familias Weasley, Tonks, Granger y la abuela de Neville pasaban los días cada vez más aburridos ,no tenían mucho que hacer , la señora Weasley se había encargado de que todo estuviera en orden , no podían salir y las actividades dentro de la casa eran muy escazas, habían durado casi un mes encerrados, rara vez Dumbledore se pasaba por el lugar solo había pasado 2 veces en todo ese tiempo y no se había quedado por más de 15 minutos , para dejarlos después de nuevo sumidos en el encierro , algunos solo habían salido una vez en compañía de ojo loco y algunos miembros más de la orden para buscar algunos artículos personales , pero habían regresado sin poder distraerse mucho. Ahora todos comprendían como se sentía Harry en esos veranos en los que no podía salir a ningún lugar y que había pasado encerrado sin nada más que hacer , aunque en el caso de Harry era peor , habría tenido que pasar todo ese tiempo encerrado y soportando a los Dursley .

-Tonks podrías limpiar la sala-preguntaba la Sra. Weasley mientras lavaba la cocina-y Arthur por favor deja esas chucherías muggles- aunque la casa estaba implacable Molly trataba de que todos estuvieran ocupados lo más que fuera posible

-Si Molly lo hare en seguida- contesto Tonks mientras salía resignada de la cocina ya que el día anterior había limpiado por séptima vez la sala , aun así lo haría de nuevo ahora aguantaba la risa por el regaño que seguramente se llevaría Arthur Weasley en la cocina Sr. Weasley-

-Molly amor sabes que me aburro mucho estando encerrado -dijo comportándose como niño pequeño .

-Si Arthur todos nos aburrimos, pero ya sabes que en un par de semanas nos iremos a la mansión de Harry ya tendrás más cosas que hacer -

En la mansión Malfoy una reunión oscura se llevaba a cabo planeando un ataque a la casa en Girmmauld place

- Y bien Snape que nos puedes decir de la seguridad de esa casa-pregunto Lucius mientras tomaba asiento junto al aludido

-Calla Malfoy, esos detalles ya los tengo yo, Severus ha sido muy diligente con las misiones que le encargo y más aún las cumple correctamente- decía Voldemort mientras se levantaba y avanzaba lentamente-ahora Severus me ha dicho que en esa casa están 3 muggles y 5 magos no debe ser muy difícil eliminar a todos, por eso esta misión te la designo a ti Malfoy es tu oportunidad para recuperar mi confianza , iras con 15 mortifagos-tomo a la serpiente que estaba a sus pies- quiero que tu hijo Draco provoque una distracción en Hogsmeade y tu Mcnair crearas una distracción para el ministerio confío en ti para que no lleguen a interrumpir mis planes, ahora vayan a cumplir sus misiones , Severus da la orden a Draco-dicho esto los mortifagos reunidos se retiraron a cumplir las misiones de el señor tenebroso quien partió a una pequeña visita a azkaban

15 sombras aparecieron frente a la casa y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos que impactaron por la casa, destrozaron ventanas y reaccionaron rápidamente ,los habitantes de la casa sabían que aunque había hechizos protectores no durarían mucho bajo ataque tenían que hacer algo y pronto

-Dobby- grito el Sr. Weasley y un elfo domestico apareció- necesitamos que Dumbledore venga, dile que nos atacan de prisa por favor -el elfo domestico desapareció-ahora Tonks tu protegerás a los Granger y a tu padre en el sótano hagan lo que hagan no salgan, Molly tu y yo cubriremos la puerta y Andrómeda y la Sra. Longbottom cubrirán las ventanas si pierden terreno nos encontramos en la sala, suerte- dicho esto cada uno tomo su posición mientras tanto las defensas habían cedido y los mortifagos comenzaban a avanzar e intentar entrar en la casa.

-bien es hora de demostrar a estos traidores lo que les pasa por rehusar servir a mi señor-decía Malfoy intentando traspasar la puerta- vamos, no dejen sobrevivientes - los mortifagos seguían siendo repelidos por los hechizos - bombarda-la puerta voló en pedazos - vamos -3 mortifagos se colaron al interior pero el marco de la puerta colapso impidiendo que los demás entraran

-Molly es hora de comenzar, te amo -dicho esto el Sr. Weasley comenzó a combatir con dos mortifagos a la vez, el señor Weasley era muy hábil en el duelo, los 2 mortifagos peleaban torpemente contra el.

Mientras la señora Weasley se encargaba del tercero tuvo que esquivar un hechizo mortal que dio a otro mortifago que entraba en ese momento abriéndose paso entre los escombros, después logro neutralizar a otro , la señora Weasley también luchaba hábilmente. Mientras tanto 3 mortifagos habían muerto a las afueras de la casa lo cual los dejaba con 5 bajas. Lucius había logrado pasar las defensas y se disponía a ir por los Granger, debía encontrarlos antes de que lo detuvieran cuando vio que el Sr. Tonks salía del sótano lanzo un avada kevadra que dio directo en su objetivo, el cuerpo del Sr. Tonks cayo sin vida a sus pies mientras Malfoy sonreía con satisfacción , ahora sabia donde se encontraban los Granger , serian un obsequio para su señor , recuperaría la confianza de su amo .

-Lucius lo que acabas de hacer te costara una temporada en azkaban, junto con tu hijo que fue sorprendido con sus amigos tratando de provocar desastres en Hogsmeade -dijo Albus detrás de el

- Dumbledore te has atrevido a capturar a mi hijo- decía Lucius sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, su hijo no podía haber sido capturado, el ataque era sorpresa - avada- no pudo terminar el hechizo Dumbledore se había adelantado y lo había petrificado.

Al notar la presencia de Dumbledore algunos mortifagos habían huido ahora solo quedaban 3 que peleaban inútilmente y que pronto fueron capturados por los miembros de la orden

-Dumbledore que bueno que llegaste no habríamos podido resistir mucho más- decía el Sr. Weasley mientras reparaba la puerta

Si pero no llegue a tiempo Lucius mato a Ted y la Sra. Longbottom también fue asesinada -decía Albus - ahora Molly por favor lleva a Andrómeda con Tonks y dales la noticia, tranquilízalas por favor , yo le diré a Neville lo de su abuela más tarde y los funerales los haremos en la casa de Harry mañana, ahora Arthur dime las bajas de los mortifagos-dijo sentándose en un sillón un tanto maltratado

-Bien ahora tenemos 3 muerto capturados entre ellos a Malfoy y nadie de alto rango – dijo para enfurecer a Lucius Malfoy que estaba atado y desarmado con los otros mortifagos capturados a pocos metros de el .

-Arthur me temo que esta victoria esta opacada por una derrota mayor ,Voldemort vacío azkaban ,sus mortifagos están libres y los presos que no lo eran ahora lo son, además de que los dementores se han unido a él, me temo que estas 13 bajas a su ejército han sido resarcidas con 500 mortifagos mas y 500 dementores , ahora Arthur hay que trasladarlos a un sitio seguro , yo me ocupare de eso ,dijo señalando a los capturados – necesito que tú te ocupes de sacar al resto de aquí , llévalos a la casa de campo de Harry a las afueras de Manchester , tu sabes donde es . Los funerales serán mañana.-

Las familias se trasladaron a la casa de campo incluida Ginny que no podía seguir en Hogwarts, era muy peligroso que se quedara en Hogwarts s. los chicos se trasladaron a los funerales donde Ted Tonks y la señora Longbottom fueron despedidos como héroes. Después de los funerales los chicos regresaron a la mansión a seguir con el entrenamiento que Dumbledore les daba antes de terminar la semana Bertram se presentó en la mansión y les informo que los entrenaría hasta cierto punto

Los capturados fueron trasladados a azkaban Dumbledore sabía que no irían a rescatarlos le habían fallado en una misión que él habría considerado fácil así que habían demostrado ser poco útiles. Draco pidió perdón dijo que había sido obligado por su padre y madre a convertirse en mortifago y que esa misión era su prueba de ingreso pero que no era lo que él quería ,ahora quería seguir en la escuela terminar sus cursos y regenerarse .

Harry había recibido las noticias de Inglaterra y las mismas habían reforzado sus deseos de entrenarse al máximo para derrotar a Voldemort, sabía que lo tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano , pero ahora quería que esa batalla fuera pronto , no podía seguir muriendo gente por causa de la maldad de Lord Voldemort .

Llegada la fecha del 1 de octubre habían regresado al castillo a preparar sus cosas, Harry había disfrutado de ese descanso pero ahora tenía que partir a un nuevo entrenamiento que esperaba con ansias comenzar y conocer a su nuevo maestro se preguntaba si sería capaz de lograrlo de nuevo en menos tiempo del planeado o del límite ya quería mejorar rápidamente.

-Harry, amor que piensas -decía Hermione abrazando a su novio que tenía la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del espacio-

-Herms amor de haber estado con ellos no habrían muerto, tengo que terminar mi entrenamiento tengo que derrotar a Voldemort y no solo porque es mi misión sino también para poder vivir tranquilos con nuestros hijos- dijo Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione que brillaban de felicidad

-dijiste nuestros hijos Harry- decía Hermione tratando de no desmayarse de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento

-Si Herms nuestros hijos o acaso no quieres hijos - pregunto Harry preocupado

-Claro que quiero hijos Harry, solo que no lo había pensado -dijo Hermione sonrojándose-pero me encantaría que mis hijos fueran pelinegros con esos ojos esmeralda que tienes Harry- fue interrumpida por un beso de el moreno

-Harry es hora de ver a donde tenemos que ir- mientras llegaba Sirius- oh lo siento no debía-

-Calma Sirius, tienes razón debemos irnos ahora, bien la hoja nos indica que nuestro viaje será a- en la hoja brillaban letras -

_Alemania, destino y objetivo cumplido _

_ Egipto. tu viaje lo realizaras en el Nilo cerca de la frontera llegaras a un pueblo llamado Abu simel seguirás por 2 kilómetros más y encontraras un palacio en medio del desierto junto al rio la marca que deberás reconocer una luna en su jardín tu próximo viaje comienza el 25 de noviembre._

-Harry termino de leer- bien chicos parece que iremos a Egipto, tienes un plan de viaje Remus tenemos que estar allá hoy mismo, no puedo perder más tiempo-

-Bien Harry, afortunadamente Bertram nos ha mandado un traslador que nos llevara exactamente al pueblo que mencionas y de allí creo que en media hora llegaremos a nuestro destino bien dentro de 10 minutos sale el traslador ahora tenemos que juntar las cosas para irnos -

Rápidamente todos juntaron sus cosas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un sombrero viejo esperaron poco tiempo y tocaron el traslador rápidamente sintieron como todo daba vueltas Harry sintió un mareo común para él en ese tipo de viaje, en poco tiempo tocaron suelo y sintieron hundirse sus pies pocos centímetros en la fría arena del desierto nocturno, solo se veían unas cuantas luces en el pueblo que parecía estar a un par de kilómetros de donde estaban

-Bien chicos a las escobas y tu Herms iras conmigo verdad?-

-Claro Harry sabes que si- contesto Hermione mientras tomaba su lugar en la escoba de Harry- bien vámonos-

Subieron en sus escobas y se elevaron en poco tiempo sobrevolaban, el pueblo a sus pies el paisaje era hermoso y aunque el pueblo era pequeño se notaba que tenía un encanto especial o eso le pareció a los dos enamorados que contemplaban el amanecer que iluminaba el paisaje y le daba cierto brillo extra al majestuoso Nilo . Pronto dejaron atrás el pueblo en pocos minutos divisaron un palacio blanco con la figura de una luna descendieron alejados a unos 500 metros del lugar si algo habían aprendido en su viaje a Alemania era no llegar de improvisto ,no sabías como seria la recepción. Caminaron hasta las puertas del palacio con las varitas listas para responder a cualquier ataque sin embargo no pasó nada llegaron a las puertas y vieron a un anciano de barba larga y blanca de tez morena alto y con rasgos árabes muy característicos vestido completamente de blanco que esperaba sentado en una silla .

-bienvenido seas joven Potter y bienvenidos tus acompañantes -dijo levantándose - me presento ante ti soy el dragón blanco, tu segundo maestro pero pasen, el sol no tarda en calentar el ambiente y es más fresco adentro pasen síganme -dijo atravesando un jardín enorme un oasis en medio del desierto , hermoso y en el cual se podían apreciar flores cactus y palmeras .finalmente llegaron a una puerta y efectivamente todo era más fresco dentro del palacio completamente blanco que recordaba a antiguos palacios egipcios -bien Ghalib lleva a los acompañantes de Harry a sus habitaciones y Harry sígueme por favor-

Harry se despidió de Herms y se dio prisa en acompañar al maestro quien lo condujo a una sala blanca en la cual solo había una mesa pequeña y un par de sillones igual blancos

-bien Harry comencemos a hablar no digas nada- dijo antes de que Harry pudiera afirmar o negar nada - no es necesario que me trates con tanta ceremonia y respeto Harry soy mucho menos estricto que Bertram, jajá ahora veamos veo que aun llevas el uniforme de su disciplina-harry aun usaba un uniforme azul del tipo del ejercito aunque sin bolsas y en lugar de botas eran zapatos blancos - ahora a partir de hoy usaras esto - le mostro una túnica color blanco acompañada de unos pantalones de algodón igual blancos y una camisa blanca además de un zapato cerrado en color negro- veras que es más cómodo y más adecuado para lo que haremos - Harry tomo el atuendo que vestiría - bien veras que el entrenamiento es más sencillo aquí aprenderás a dominar tus instintos a saber cuándo hacerles caso y cuando ignorarlos aquí vas a mejorar considerablemente te enseñare a liberar tu mente para que entiendas cualquier idioma sin necesidad de estudiarlo tendrás también que reconocer algunas criaturas mágicas y conmigo aprenderás formas de trasladarte de un lugar a otro de transportarte sin necesidad de escoba o traslador, de lo que los magos comunes llaman aparición tu lo aprenderás como originalmente era podrás hacerlo en cualquier lugar del planeta sin limitarte solo a los que ya conoces, con la aparición tienes que imaginar el lugar y no debe de estar protegido , tu aprenderás a aparecer a voluntad sin restricciones ,además algunas cosas que ya te mencionare más adelante desgraciadamente solo tú puedes comprender y aprender la importancia de estas habilidades -

-Bien maestro entiendo pero me podría decir su nombre-pregunto Harry un poco serio

Oh cierto mis modales lo siento Harry me concentre mucho en el entrenamiento ahora socialicemos un poco mi nombre es Hamza y tengo casi 100 años, bien Harry retírate hoy me siento un poco cansado ya soy muy viejo no sé cómo Albus tiene aún esa vitalidad después de tantos años es mayor que yo, pero ya lo ves continua como un joven de 80 años -

Harry trato de no reír por las palabras de Hamza, Joven de 80 años pero tenía razón Dumbledore tenía más de 110 años y seguía muy activo trataría de descubrir ese secreto más tarde, se retiró a su habitación y después a buscar a Herms.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras Harry continuaba su entrenamiento Voldemort aprovechaba la situación y seguía atacando, pero no solo se limitaba aterrorizando a Inglaterra, había atacado en España en Portugal y Dinamarca habían sufrido ataque s pequeños pero con grandes bajas muggles y algunas mágicas. Los diarios internacionales lo habían catalogado como terrorismo ignorando los grandes peligros que ahora acechaban a todo el mundo, antes Voldemort se habría limitado a tomar el mundo mágico en Inglaterra y dejar tranquilos a los demás , ahora quería que todo el mundo estuviera bajo su poder.

-Mi señor los ataques al ministerio y su actuación en azkaban fueron un éxito -

-Si pero la oportunidad para acabar con la orden del fénix se perdió gracias a las torpezas de los Malfoy, Draco fracaso en Hogsmeade y Lucius fracaso en la casa de los Black, además ambos fueron capturados lo cual es mejor para ellos porque cuando los tenga en mis manos morirán-

-Si señor -

-Bien ahora Narcisa acércate- dijo Voldemort sacando su varita lentamente- creo que tu familia ha fallado sus misiones últimamente o no-

-Mi señor por favor no- decía la mujer mientras suplicaba sabía lo que venía a continuación

-No supliques sabes que no perdono los errores , gracias a tu marido perdí una batalla y tu mimado hijo evito que estableciera una base cerca de Hogwarts, ahora la pregunta es qué debo hacer contigo ya sé que ellos morirán pero y tú ¿debes morir o no?- decía mientras un brillo rojo se apoderaba de su mirada

-Mi señor perdone a mi familia, somos fieles a su causa mi señor -mientras se arrodillaba ante Voldemort

- Bien has resuelto mi duda, sabes que no puedo perdonar a nadie, ahora tu sufrirás por tu insolencia- apunto a la mujer que solo cerró los ojos preparada para el final -avada kevadra- el cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy fue atravesado por la luz verde y cayó sin vida en el suelo de su propia mansión-ahora Nagini puedes comer-hablo en parsel y la serpiente inmediatamente comenzó a devorar el cuerpo - bien ahora retírense todos debo pensar en el siguiente paso de nuestra campaña.

En la casa de campo de Harry una reunión de la orden se llevaba a cabo con cierta urgencia al tener al joven Malfoy cuya lealtad aún estaba en duda

-bien Draco que dices, dejas a Voldemort y te unes a nosotros ,yo sé que tú no eres como todos creen, yo sé que hay algo mejor dentro de ti y sé que amas a alguien que tu padre jamás aceptaría-decía tranquilamente Albus Dumbledore-

- pero mi familia Voldemort los matara si no hago lo que él dice-dijo Draco tratando de desviar la atención de las palabras de Dumbledore, el joven estaba enamorado de alguien que iba en contra de sus creencias

-Muchacho tonto, crees que no matara a tu padre después de fallar esta misión y tu madre crees que no sufrirá las consecuencias, Voldemort no respeta ningún trato -

-Vamos Mody relájate, no tienes que ser tan agresivo- un mago apareció en ese momento- Severus que noticias tienes- termino Dumbledore recibiendo al mago

- Lo siento Draco él ha matado a tu madre y en cuanto a ti y tu padre los ha sentenciado a la misma suerte, a tu padre lo matara en cuanto lo tenga enfrente y a ti te matara Bellatrix que está deseosa de sangre tras su liberación de azkaban y quiere terminar con la deshonra de su familia-

-Mi madre ha matado a mi madre, bien me uniré a ustedes y mi padre ¿que pasara con él?-pregunto el joven Malfoy aguantando las lágrimas por la muerte de su madre

-Bien tu padre estará preso en esta casa mientras sea posible, él se negó a cambiar su ideología pero no te preocupes esta casa es tan pequeña y alejada de las ciudades que no vendrán aquí por él, nadie sabe dónde está, siento mucho lo de tu madre-Dumbledore se acercó al joven y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda

-Señor y yo ¿a dónde iré?- Pregunto el muchacho rubio al borde de las lágrimas -que tengo que hacer-

-Bien no puedes regresar a Hogwarts el ministerio te busca, por lo tanto iras con las demás familias a la mansión de Harry tú y Ginny se entrenaran con Mody y Tonks ocasionalmente con minerva y ya veremos qué pasa después-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Draco había llegado a la mansión de Harry y aunque no había sido bien recibido por algunos como los Granger y otros miembros de la orden que ahora residían en la mansión, otros lo habían aceptado, entre ellos estaba cierta pelirroja con la que pasaba mucho tiempo hablando de lo que creían pasaba en el colegio o de las cosas que se perdían, intereses comunes y diversas cosas

Ginny aunque había logrado comenzar una amistad y sus sentimientos hacia el rubio comenzaban a crecer ,aun pensaba en Harry ,aun no podía creer que lo hubiera perdido y aunque en ese tiempo que había pasado sin verlo se había dado cuenta que no lo amaba como ella creía, era demasiado orgullosa para permitirse reconocerlo y tenía demasiado interés en la riqueza de Harry , en sus propiedades y en todas las comodidades que podría ofrecerle , una vida al lado de Harry ese interés y el rencor que sentía por Hermione, le habían hecho prometerse recuperar a Harry solo por no dejarlos vivir felices, quería que Hermione sufriera y más aún quería hacer sufrir a Harry por haberla rechazado, aunque eso significara no poder ser feliz al lado de Draco.

Draco seguía pensando en su madre y en como vengaría su muerte, su padre no le preocupaba por el momento él estaba seguro, también pensaba en Ginny llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella pero no le había dicho nada y las ultimas semanas que había pasado con ella habían sido magnificas aunque había notado que ella no amaba a Harry se había dado cuenta del rencor que tenía con la pareja y ahora tenía que decírselo a los Weasley para evitar que Ginny hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

Mientras tanto en la mansión ocupada por Ron, Luna y Neville había bastante movimiento, ahora los 3 eran entrenados por Bertram y aunque llevaban poco tiempo entrenando habían avanzado bastante no tan rápido como Hermione ni tan bien pero habían logrado avanzar bastante para lo que el alemán esperaba.

-podemos descansar hace horas que estamos practicando-pregunto Ron a punto de rendirse

-vamos Ron no me dirás que ya te cansaste mirra a Luna y Neville no se quejan- efectivamente ninguno de los dos se había quejado o había dejado de lanzar hechizos a los blancos con los que practicaban pero también se notaban muy cansados -ok muy bien pueden descansar pero recuerden tienen que levantarse temprano mañana, así que a dormir inmediatamente-

Nadie protesto todos requerían dormir así que luna y ron se dirigieron la habitación que compartían, la pareja había decidido que compartir la misma habitación y cama, Ronald se había portado como todo un caballero , lo que sorprendía a luna que se había preparado a detener cualquier intención que tuviera el pelirrojo.

-Ron ¿en dónde crees que este Harry ahora?- pregunto una mientras se recostaba junto a el

- no lo sé Luna, Harry tiene prohibido decir donde está en sus cartas y solo he recibido 4 en todo este tiempo no dice mucho, solo habla de Hermione, ni siquiera menciona su entrenamiento solo habla de ella y pregunta cómo estamos todos solo eso-

-jajá y de que le hablarías tu a Harry si le escribieras una carta?- pregunto luna con curiosidad

Ron se sonrojo- de ti luna solo hablo de ti en las cartas que le mando -

-Lo ves ron es normal que Harry hable de Hermione está enamorado de ella, justo como nosotros -después se besaron tiernamente

Harry llevaba 3 semanas en Egipto había aprendido muchas cosas en ese tiempo había aprendido a liberar su mente, destruir las barreras que el ser humano había creado según los lenguajes y ahora entendía cualquier idioma y lo hablaba perfectamente bien , ahora estaba entrenando sus sentidos para reaccionar adecuadamente a cualquier cosa, podía detectar cualquier sonido a su alrededor y ponía más atención a lo que veía para detectar peligros o trampas en su camino, esto era algo que le costaba trabajo ya que se había caracterizado por ser impulsivo y hacer las cosas sin fijarse o pensarlo mucho , sin embargo había avanzado bastante bien para eliminar defecto como lo había catalogado Hamza .

-Harry quieres ir a dar un paseo por el Nilo-pregunto Hermione acercándose a su novio- Hamza me ha dicho que tenías la tarde libre y me ha prestado un bote -

- claro Herms, me encantara pasar esta tarde contigo - respondió Harry antes de besar a Hermione- y cuando nos vamos-

-bien Harry, en cuanto Sirius termine de comer nos iremos- Sirius últimamente estaba comiendo de mas ya se le notaban los excesos en su forma de comer-

- ok eso se puede arreglar - volteo a ver la mesa donde estaba Sirius e inmediatamente hizo desaparecer la comida-

-hey que pasa y mí comida, Harry Potter que has hecho con mi comida- pregunto algo molesto-

-no te quejes Sirius ya has comido bastante, es mas no te haría nada mal comer menos y hacer algo más de ejercicio y yo me encargare de eso-decía Remus entrando en el comedor- ahora si les parece bien es hora de irnos-

Tomaron el bote y salieron. Sabían que no podían ir muy lejos pero realmente deseaban conocer el Nilo así que decidieron dirigirse al sur cuando ya habían recorrido unos cuantos kilómetros comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad y se dedicaron a admirar el paisaje, a lo largo del rio podían verse cocodrilos descansando en la orilla e hipopótamos nadando, disfrutaron del paisaje poco más de 1 hora y decidieron acercarse a la horilla cerca de unas palmeras a tomar un pequeño día de campo

-Harry y los animales no se acercaran a nosotros-pregunto preocupada Hermione antes de bajar del bote- no deberíamos hacer algo para protegernos?-

-puede que tengas razón Hermione enseguida Harry tu ayúdala a bajar y salgan a caminar no se alejen mucho, Sirius y yo nos encargamos del resto-

Harry y Hermione se alejaron tomados de la mano caminaron por la orilla del Nilo platicando unos 20 minutos , decidieron regresar pues ya estaban algo lejos , al llegar vieron que todo estaba listo y a Remus y Sirius jugando ajedrez mágico

-vaya creí que no haberles dicho que no se alejaran mucho - dijo Remus al verlos llegar-

-lo siento es que disfrutamos tanto el tiempo juntos que no nos dimos cuenta de donde estábamos -dijo Hermione sonrojada

-Oh Remus déjalos ya sabes cómo es el amor , a ti no te gustaría ser regañado cuando estas con…-

-Oh Sirius cállate-interrumpió Remus-

-vaya así que sales con alguien Remus ,me gustaría saber con quién -pregunto Harry con demasiada curiosidad

-lo sabrás Harry, solo que por ahora es secreto el único que lo sabe es Sirius y eso es porque es un metiche que nos siguió un día-dijo Remus que ahora se había sonrojado-

-está bien solo espero saberlo pronto ahora a comer-dijo Harry atacando la comida

Disfrutaron del día de campo y decidieron quedarse a ver el atardecer ya habian subido las cosas al bote cuando escucharon ruidos muy familiares sonaba como gente apareciendo rápidamente todos se pusieron en guardia lo cual fue muy inteligente porque enseguida comenzaron a volar hechizos en su dirección

-Herms sube al bote ahora, Sirius protégela , no se le deben acercar , si algo pasa llévatela lejos, Remus cúbrete atrás de esos árboles -Harry ordeno rápidamente había aprendido algo en los meses que tenía fuera ahora tenía que ser un líder y como tal un estratega, tenía que acomodar su defensa de la mejor manera para sobrevivir después grito -quiénes son y porque nos atacan ya que no podía ver quienes los estaban atacando

-Harry Potter somos 15 mortifagos, que han cumplido una misión de el señor tenebroso y te han identificado, ahora ríndanse los superamos en número y en poder ríndete ahora y dejaremos ir a tus amigos-contesto una voz áspera, que se había identificado al tener la seguridad de que capturaría al grupo , tras lo cual se pudieron apreciar efectivamente los 15 mortifagos que los rodeaban

-no sé quién seas, no me interesa será mejor que se vayan ahora si no quieren morir-contesto Harry

-muchacho insolente no puedes derrotarnos somos más poderosos que tu -contesto una mujer

-bien si así lo quieren -dijo Harry-bien es hora de atacar, no dejen escapar a nadie- Harry sabía que era crucial que nadie saliera del lugar si Voldemort se enteraba de donde estaba seguramente lo iría a buscar y no podía arriesgarse a eso ,enseguida apunto su varita-expelliarmus-un rayo atravesó el campo hasta dar de lleno con el mortifago que parecía ser el líder

Inmediatamente la lucha comenzó y efectivamente los superaban en número aunque eso no fue problema para ninguno ya que tenían mayor poder que cualquiera de ellos pronto todos los mortifagos habían caído, habían logrado capturar a 3 pero habían tenido que matar a los demás

-están todos bien -pregunto Harry al terminar la batalla

-si Harry pero porque lo has hecho podríamos haberlos capturado solamente como a estos 3-pregunto Hermione asustada ya que había sido Harry el que había matado a los mortifagos algunos ya desarmados .

-Hermione-prudentemente la llamo por su nombre completo sabía que ella estaba algo asustada y enojada por las acciones que había decidido realizar- no tuve otra opción si podíamos haberlos capturado pero no hubiera servido de nada no podíamos mandarlos a Inglaterra y aunque pudiéramos estarían libres en poco tiempo, además ellos no nos iban a perdonar la vida te fijaste que ellos trataron de matarnos desde el principio-dijo Harry con seriedad realmente rara en el

-Hermione, Harry tiene razón no podemos darnos el lujo de perdonar vidas es una guerra -contesto Sirius terminando de amarrar a los 3 capturados

- lo sé, pero estaban desarmados- termino Hermione aunque ya no la escuchaban, así que se alejó en dirección al bote , dejándolos solos con los mortifagos capturados

Bien ahora dime que misión cumplieron -pregunto Harry al líder-

-mocoso estúpido antes muerto que revelarte la misión de mi señor-

-mira no quiero torturarte, pero si no me dejas opción tendré que hacerlo-dijo Harry apuntando su varita a el mortifago que no respondió nada y solo cerro los ojos esperando el hechizo-admiro tu valor pero de nada te servirá resistirte, Remus ben un momento por favor-

Remus se acercó a Harry -si Harry dime en que puedo ayudarte-

-quiero que saques a Hermione de aquí me temo que tendré que hacer cosas que no me gustaría hacer y que no quiero que Hermione vea está muy alterada y podría alterarse más si ve esto-

-Ok Harry-contesto Remus mientras alcanzaba a Hermione en el bote- bien Hermione ven conmigo-dijo tomando su varita y dirigiéndose hacia el palacio de Hamza -vamos Herms tenemos que irnos

-Harry me tengo que ir por lo que vas a hacer verdad-pregunto Hermione acercándose a su novio

-si Herms, no quiero que veas esto pero te prometo que no hare nada tan cruel como lo harían ellos o lo haría el propio Voldemort, jamás me convertiré en esa clase de persona-Harry no podía mentirle a su novia

-bien Harry entiendo por qué haces esto solo espero que no tengamos que hacer esta clase de cosas muy seguido-beso a su novio y siguió a Remus

Mientras tanto el mortifago líder permanecía sereno ante Harry aunque los otros 2 ya mostraban señas de preocuparse por la actitud de Harry

-sé que no lo harás, por eso la sacaste de aquí para que no vea que eres un cobarde-dijo el mortifago antes de reírse

-No te reirás tanto en unos minutos -convoco un hechizo silenciador -ahora como veras no soy el niño que conocen en Inglaterra, si tengo que matar a los mortifagos lo hare, no perdonare la vida de nadie que me ataque tienen suerte de seguir aquí pero eso dependerá de ustedes si quieren seguir con vida me dirán lo que quiero saber si no morirán-

-no lo harás no tienes el valor para hacerlo-continuo arrogante el mortifago- si lo tuvieras me hubieras matado en el primer hechizo-

-Bien tú lo pediste-Harry apunto a la cabeza del mortifago-crucio-el mortifago comenzó a retorcerse, el dolor no era tanto Harry había decidido probarlo hacerlo confesar no quería matar a alguien desarmado-y bien ahora hablaras- pregunto Harry

-jajaja sabía que no lo harías y tu cruciatus es despreciable solo provoca un dolor muy leve no es una tortura es solo una molestia -volvió a reír, aunque estaba mintiendo, el hechizo le había causado dolor pero no tanto como lo habría sentido con cualquier otra persona

-Sirius por favor quisieras amarrarlo a esa palmera -Sirius lo amarro - me dirás que misión hicieron o no -el mortifago solo negó con la cabeza-bien no quería hacer esto pero tú me obligas a hacerlo-apunto de nuevo a el mortifago-crucio-Harry aumento el poder en el hechizo ahora el mortifago en verdad gritaba era una verdadera tortura Harry estaba en el límite si aumentaba más el poder lo volvería loco o lo mataría -me dirás o no lo que quiero saber-

-Jamás no te diré nada, puedes torturarnos y matarnos ninguno hablara-lo dijo jadeando y con fallos en su respiración estaba muy maltrecho por el hechizo se dirigió a sus compañeros- no digan nada moriremos con el secreto-

-no quería llegar a esto-Harry apunto de nuevo-avada kevadra los ojos del mortifago mostraban la sorpresa de que Harry se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo , después nada el brillo abandono sus ojos y su cuerpo inerte colgaba de la palmera-y bien ahora uno de ustedes hablara

-El segundo mortifago en ser interrogado tampoco quiso hablar así que Harry repitió la operación Harry estaba a punto de matar al tercero cuando

-espera hablare yo no quería ser mortifago de todas formas mi padre me obligo déjame hablar te lo suplico-

-Bien dime que hicieron en África-pregunto Harry bajando su varita

-quien tu sabes nos encomendó hablar con los ministros de Nigeria y Sudáfrica convencerlos de que se unieran a nosotros o matarlos si se negaban , se negaron así que los mataron yo solo fui como escolta no hice nada lo juro-

-bien creo que me dices la verdad-dijo Harry -ahora la pregunta es que hare contigo-

-déjame ir mi esposa y mis hijos lograron huir de Inglaterra antes de que me obligaran a venir ellos están en Alaska esperándome ni siquiera tengo la marca tenebrosa déjame ir por favor déjame huir -

-está bien por tu bien espero que así sea , porque te he puesto una maldición si regresas con los mortifagos o Voldemort morirás al instante -Harry no había puesto ninguna maldición solo quería asegurarse de que no regresara a Inglaterra-y no le digas a nadie donde estamos o sufrirás la muerte -

-no se preocupe señor iré directo con mi familia y no volveré a Inglaterra hasta que quien tu sabes muera lo juro-

Harry lo dejo ir incinero los cuerpos de los mortifagos muertos, de los 14 . Borraron todo rastro de la batalla y se fueron en el bote esperando alcanzar a Remus y Hermione en el camino de regreso , los encontraron solo 10 minutos después todos subieron al bote y emprendieron el camino de regreso , todos en silencio .


End file.
